Yuuri and Wolfram's Excellent Adventure
by cheshirejin
Summary: KKM, OHSHC, DN ANgel x over: A summoning goes wrong at Ouran High a demon master and his fiancee end up far from home. But wait! There's more, an artifact of magical origin awakens and now the fate of the world may be in the hands of an infamous thief.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does, nor do I own Kyo Kara Maoh

**AN: Yes I had some formatting problems when I uploaded this the first time hopefully this is fixed it and I can quit editing this thing now.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does, nor do I own Kyo Kara Maoh!, Tomo Takabayashi owns that, and I also don't own DN Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki has that one. These wonderful series belong solely to their creators and other licensed entities. This work is a piece of fanfiction lovingly crafted by myself and in no way represents an actual work from these series.

Since not everyone will be familiar with all three series I decided a short synopsis for each will be a good idea **please read it** even if you know the anime because I have also described the timeline in each when my story takes place, it's at the end of each section. So, here we go…

**Ouran High School Host Club:**

Ouran High School Host Club follows new scholarship student Haruhi in the elite Ouran Academy. On the first day she manages to find the host club, a group of good looking male students who charm the ladies of the school as a recreational activity. Each host has a type, the cool type, Kyouya who is brilliant and unemotional, the prince type, Tamaki whose foreign blonde hair and ability to charm the girls with his words make him the club favorite, among others. Haruhi is mistaken for a boy, and accidentally breaks a very expensive vase which leads to her being drafted as the newest member in the club to pay off her debt.

As each of the hosts realizes the 'little mistake', it is as if a light bulb turns on in a dark room, but they decide to keep Haruhi as a host anyway because she is very popular with the designees, quickly gathering her own following and earning a name as the "natural type". To stay in the club she must keep her gender a secret of course. It is no issue for her, Haruhi is no stranger to cross dressing since her father is an Okama with a job at a local gay bar.

The black magic club operates in the next room over from the host club, and is led by Umihito Nekozawa. An odd individual he wears dark robes and shuns light, especially direct sunlight which can cause him to actually pass out. He is the catalyst for this whole thing thanks to**megami tsuki195 and her brilliant idea of having Nekozawa summon characters from the well known anime 'One Piece' in her story '**Gomu Gomu no Hosting?' which was the inspiration for this. My story takes place soon after the end of the anime. Before anyone has graduated, because I love Hunny and Mori too much to graduate them or flunk them. :D

**Kyo Kara Maoh!**

Kyo Kara Maoh! is the story of Yuuri, who was on the receiving end of a swirlie one day and was magically transported by way of toilet to an alternate reality where dragons are real, demons rule and he was destined to become the new king. There is of course trouble along the way such as a misunderstanding of local customs that leaves him engaged to another boy, another personality within Yuuri that surfaces to use huge amounts of magic and meter out justice on occasion (you can tell Yuuri's 'Maou form' by his longer hair and catlike pupils) and the four thousand year old spirit of the first king directing things from beyond the grave for his own agenda.

All in all, Yuuri settles in to be a very good king with the assistance of the former ruler's three sons. Wolfram, to whom he is engaged, Gwendal, the eldest who pretty much runs things while Yuuri is back on Earth or away on a "mission" and Conrad, the middle son who acts like a father figure and big brother all rolled into one, and his faithful advisor, Günter, along with his friend Ken who is also known as the great sage and can remember the many past lives he has lived in service to the first king. My story takes place after the end of season two of the anime; Yuuri is about eighteen years old.

**Kyo Kara Maoh! Dictionairy:**

I watch subbed anime, I do try to keep my fanfiction in English but this series has some terms that just work much better for me in the original language.

**Shin Makoku**- the country Yuuri rules aka the Great demon Kingdom

**Mazoku**- The demon people of Shin Makoku, there are humans in the alternate world too

**Majutsu**- magic used by the mazoku tends to be elemental or healing

**Maou**- king of the Mazoku

**Heika**- Your Majesty (roughly equivalent)

**Geika**- Your Highness (roughly equivalent)

**Daikenja**- Great Sage

**Soukoku**- mazouku with black hair and black eyes, considered a mark of being cursed in times past and the opposite in Yuuri's time, the common Japanese features make Yuuri Shebuya and Ken Murata both soukoku; aka double black

**DN Angel:**

DN Angel is about two families, the Hikari and the Niwa clans, and an age old curse on both of them. For the Niwa, one son in every generation has a gene in his dna that triggers a transformation on his fourteenth birthday. He becomes the host to an ages old entity known as the Phantom Thief Dark Mousey. Dark can take over his body and transform it into the semblance of his own with violet eyes instead of Daisuke's red, and a rabbit-like shape shifting familiar that serves as his black wings. This is triggered by romantic feelings of the host. The phantom thief's main occupation is finding and stealing artworks created by the Hikari family. These artworks tend to be magical and dangerous and the Niwa clan has been collecting and sealing them away to prevent them from doing harm to innocent people for generations. The curse of the Hikari family is the opposite of Dark, named Krad (I know, I know but it's what she named him) Krad looks like an angel with golden hair tied with a cross and white wings, but he in fact is the violent opposite of Dark. His sole mission in life is to stop Dark from stealing the family's treasures even if that means killing Dark or his host. He considers himself the guardian of the remaining Hikari art. Krad also has a host, but the relationship between the Hikari and their curse is a far cry less friendly than the Niwa- Dark partnership. In this generation, the hosts are Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari. (he was adopted after his real parents died under mysterious circumstances.) I am going to try to stick to the anime version of this one since the manga was never finished, so Dark and Krad are sealed away in the art work known as the black wings, which is where they came from in the first place. This story takes place a few years later. Daisuke and Satoshi are in their early twenties. The boys have gone their separate ways Daisuke is in college and Satoshi has landed a great job as commander of a private police force owned by a very wealthy and influential family.

Lastly and most important, I need to thank the brilliant kira for her work and encouragement in helping me beta this as well as being my sounding board for the different ideas I had for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Maniacal laughter echoed off of the bare, cold stone walls

Maniacal laughter echoed off of the bare, cold stone walls. A figure in a dark robe and cowl stood looking over his handiwork, carefully paging through a large ornately bound book with a cat shaped puppet on his hand. At last it was done... What had started as a puzzle; a nearly endless challenge, had finally been resolved. An appraising eye went over the object of oh-so-many tortured hours spent piecing tattered shreds back together. But now it was whole once more, the Hon no Maho Mon e Jigoku, (spell book gateway to hell, or something like that) prized work of the renowned Hikari family. Nearly destroyed; battered beyond repair through the ages. Now it was whole again, a glory to behold, a testament to the power of a rabid student of the dark arts with enough time, enough cellophane tape… (and an ancient 1960's era Cracker Jack prize spell book bought on eBay for reference.) Now it was complete.

The crystals were placed, the wards drawn in salt and chalk on the floor. Black candles were lit, casting eerie shadows, as a brazier belched small puffs of smoke from burning resins and incense. He had memorized the incantation and placed the book upon the altar to the dark arts, leaving it open to page three hundred and twenty seven. His entire body under the school uniform and loose fitting black robes had been anointed with an ointment of essential oils of thyme, camellia and, of course, catnip (not because the ritual called for it, that was just for his own self edification). The preparations were done and all there was left to do was chant the incantations. Umehito Nekozawa was **so** going to kick butt when, as president of the Ouran High School Dark Arts Club, he showed up with his very own freshly-summoned demon servant.

000ooo000

It was a typical day in the great demon kingdom of Shin Makoku. The local ruler, the twenty seventh Maou, Yuuri Shibuya, just wanted to retire for the evening. He looked at his typical dark haired, dark eyed, Japanese features reflected in the mirror and wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this.

"You know what you did," his blonde companion scoffed. "You turn your head at every pretty face you see, but really, Yuuri. Do I have to watch out for you flirting with the help now too?"

"Flirting… the help?" Yuuri asked, honestly confused. "Oh I get it !" he said, his face brightening, "This is about me opening the door for the maid, Doria, isn't it, Wolfram?" he asked, looking pleased with himself for solving the question of what the fiery blonde was mad about.

"So you admit to it. You cheater!" Wolfram started but Yuuri cut in.

"I wasn't cheating, Wolfram, she just had her hands full, so I opened the door for her, I was being helpful that's all."

"And when is the last time you opened the door for me, even if my hands were full?" Wolfram asked, glaring angrily at him.

"Well that's different, you're a guy…" Yuuri knew he probably shouldn't have said that as soon as the words had left his lips. He cringed, waiting for Wolfram's explosive reply, and hoping the angry demon prince wouldn't accidentally set something on fire with his elemental magic.

"I know I'm a guy!" Wolfram shouted angrily "I am a guy who is really tired of you treating him no better than you do any other citizen in Shin Makoku. I am also your fiancé. _You _proposed to _me_ remember?"

"Oh come on, Wolfram, you know that was an accident…" Yuuri replied almost out of habit after three years of this same dispute.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at Yuuri, glaring dangerously. "Accident?! It wasn't an accident! You deliberately slapped my left cheek! You wimp! You agreed to a duel and won! Damn it! You're pathetic! I can't believe how you're trying to worm your way out of it! Are you … Yuuri?" The last word was uttered so differently from the rest of his tirade, it was almost a squeak. It got the other boy's attention immediately.

Wolfram looked terrified as he reached toward his fiancée. The demon prince was rapidly being enveloped in an inky black shadow. Yuuri leaped forward and grabbed the blond's desperately outstretched hand without a second thought as the darkness swallowed both of them. An oddly familiar sensation came over Yuuri as the gateway between Shin Makoku and Earth was opened by something other than his own elemental powers.

000ooo000

Meanwhile, in the distant village of Azumano…

A girl, who wasn't really a girl, was happily dusting a bookshelf when she suddenly stopped, dropping her feather duster, and standing straight up as her eyes went blank.

"Towa, what is it?" an elderly gentleman asked with concern from where he sat, reading the newspaper, on the sofa.

"I felt a disturbance in the force as if millions were crying out in fear and agony then suddenly silenced," Towa answered.

"Really?" Daiki Niwa asked the living artwork in the form of a girl, who was dressed in a gothic-Lolita maid outfit.

"No, but one of my brethren has been awakened," she said with a lively smile, and tweaking him on the nose, she picked up her work where she had left off.

"Do you know which artwork it is?" Daiki asked. "Any information would be helpful." The last time Towa had acted this oddly was just before the incredibly powerful artwork known as the black wings was sealed.

"It's the hell gate, a spell book, created by Kuio Hikari over a hundred years ago. It was supposed to be able to harness the power of the black wings even though that work was still incomplete. He never used it. He died before he had a chance, and the book was damaged. The killing went unsolved but among the Hikari relatives of the time rumor has it that he was killed by one of the incomplete halves of the black wings. My bet is on the white wings. It seems more like Krad's style than Dark's," she answered as she dusted the knickknacks on the shelf.

"Hmmm," Daiki mused, "this could get very interesting. Towa, I need to know where that item is, can you track it?"

"It's what I do," She giggled. "After all, I am the Towa no Shirube." She stood up and spun around, slowly coming to a halt, facing the sofa, and pointing to the wall behind it. "The Hell-gate is in Japan…Tokyo…Bunkyo…Ouran private academy….left wing…large door after the fifth stairway, next to the third music room," she rattled off. "Want me to take you there?" the eternal guide asked sweetly.

"No thanks, Towa, I think I am far too old for this stuff now. I'll send the grandson," Daiki said, rubbing his lower back absently in memory of the last time he had used the Niwa family's legendary thieving skills.

"Ok, suit yourself; maybe Daisuke will need me to guide him," Towa said with a shrug before going back to her housework. "Ask him for me will you?" she added as Daiki left to tell Daisuke the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri felt the gateway closing and he was surrounded by the all too familiar feeling of being soaked to the bone in cold water. He sat up to find himself in a shallow mirror pool. He was nearly under the central fountain and a marble statue of a cherub, on a high pedestal, was pissing on his head. _'That's just great,'_ he thought as he stood up out of the spray and cast about, looking for Wolfram. The pond was only ankle deep and shaped like a long rectangle, if the blonde were there, he should be able to see him, but he wasn't. Yuuri began to worry as he went over everything in his mind.

They were fighting, Wolfram was being sucked into some sort of a gateway, and he had grabbed his hand. He knew they both went through the gate together and it came to this place, wherever it was and Wolfram had vanished from his grasp somehow. He looked at his hands as if the answer could be found there, but nothing came to him except for the echo of a memory and the words "I will fall with you." He looked at the water, there were a few water lilies floating on the surface, maybe he was unconscious and hidden under them. Yuuri began sweeping the water lilies out of his way, and calling, "Wolfram, where are you? Please answer me." He was starting to get more and more worried as the minutes ticked by, but there was no answer and after a few more moments of waving water lilies around futilely, he remembered he had control of his water element on Earth as well as Shin Makoku so no matter where he was he could use it. Yuuri quickly confirmed that no one was in the pond with him.

000ooo000

"That damn rich bastard," Haruhi Fujioka mumbled, hurrying across the large grand campus of Ouran Private Academy. "Kyouya knows I have my last class all the way out in the farthest wing from the host club, but he will add to my debt to the club if I am late for my host duties." Just as the honor student rounded the building opposite the third music room, she saw a bizarre sight. A strange boy in a black school uniform was shouting some sort of gibberish, and wading around, looking for something in the fountain. As she approached, she could see that he was soaking wet and he looked dazed. Whatever he was after, he must have slipped and hit his head while looking for it. If he had a concussion he should get medical help. Haruhi watched the strange boy stop and stand up. He took a deep breath and sighed in what may have been relief. Looking around wildly, he shouted something in the same gibberish again.

"Did you lose something in the fountain?" Haruhi asked to get his attention.

"Eh?" Yuuri asked, turning toward the voice. This person had spoken to him in Japanese so they must be in Japan on Earth; at least he had been right about that. Then he realized he had been splashing around in a fountain, shouting things in the Demon language for the past several minutes and whoever this guy was, he must think Yuuri was a nutcase. "I'm a little lost," Yuuri said, blushing, and scratching the back of his head. "Uhm, where exactly am I?" he asked, hoping to at least have an idea of how far from his home he was.

"You are on the grounds of Ouran Private Academy, and you should probably get out of the fountain and dry off soon before you catch a cold," Haruhi answered, smiling as the boy looked sheepishly at his feet in the water, before slogging his way out of the fountain.

"Who is this Haruhi? What are you doing with my daughter?" a voice called from behind them. Haruhi turned around to find the entire host club approaching fast and Tamaki, who had asked the question, was almost upon them.

"I don't know, he says he is lost," Haruhi answered.

Yuuri was busily thinking to himself, _'Ouran…Ouran... I got it! I am at that elite school for the super rich. How'd I end up here?'_ He looked around at the manicured grounds, and the fountain with the rose garden beyond. "Wow, this place is really nice for school. It reminds me of the gardens at Covenant castle, except without any of Cheri-sama's flowers," he said without thinking. He caught a glimpse of blond hair out of the corner of his eye, and snapping his head around, he almost fell to his knees. "Shinou," he breathed.

"I am sorry; I am not familiar with that place," the blond said.

Yuuri stared at the tall blond boy in front of him. It took a moment for him to realize this was not Shinou back from the dead yet again, but somebody else. He shook his head ever so slightly. Whoever he was, he bore a striking resemblance to the first demon king. He almost wished it had been Shinou, at least then he would be able to just ask him where Wolfram was.

"What?" Tamaki asked uncomfortably as the strange boy stared at him.

"I think he fell and hit his head when he fell into the fountain," Haruhi said to Tamaki in a quiet whisper as the other five members of the host club swarmed the area.

"Haru-chan, you were running late and when we looked out the window some strange guy was out here with you, so we decided to come see if you need any help," said a short boy with honey-blond hair, who was hugging a pink stuffed rabbit to him with one arm, and dragging a much taller boy along by the sleeve with the other. The taller boy simply nodded.

Yuuri didn't have time to wonder what kind of help they thought she might need before he was being confronted by a boy with auburn hair and amber eyes, who was leaning directly into his face.

"Who is this guy?" He studied Yuuri from head to toe. "Is he a relative of yours?" he asked, finally backing off, and looking at the first guy that had helped Yuuri out of the fountain. "A cousin?" another voice said and Yuuri was confused to see the same boy standing on the other side of him, until the first moved to stand next to his double… _'These guys must be twins,' _he thought.

"He does look a little like you, Haruhi. Is he a long lost brother you never told us about?" the second twin continued

"What is the uniform he is wearing? It's not from this school," the first twin observed.

"It's not very fashionable either. He must be from a commoner's school," he decided "Haruhi, he isn't another commoner friend of yours is he?" they both asked in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, be quiet or we won't get an answer anytime soon. We are already keeping our designations waiting," said a tall boy with somewhat spiky black hair and a pair of glasses that reflected the light off of them so his eyes couldn't be seen just then. Yuuri instinctively knew he had to watch himself around this one. He reminded him too much of his friend Ken Murata.

Things were moving too fast for Yuuri to keep up and he latched on to the first question that came to mind… "Designations?" he asked, looking as lost as he felt.

The blond stepped up in front of him, holding a rose, and making wide sweeping gestures with it as he explained, "Ouran Private Academy is defined by two things; one, prestigious families and two, wealth. Prosperous people have much leisure time on their hands, therefore, the Ouran host club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving their hospitality to those lovely ladies who also have time on their hands… and indirectly profiting from it. It is an elegant game unique to this super rich school." He finished with a flourish that sent petals spiraling off of the rose still in his hand.

"In other words, these guys entertain the girls of the school and profit from the sale of host club merchandise on their web site," Haruhi said bluntly, grabbing Yuuri by the arm, and starting to lead him toward the school. "Now you need to go in and put on some dry clothes. How did you end up in Ouran's fountain anyway?"

"Well I was arguing with Wolfram and…" Suddenly it occurred to Yuuri that nobody was going to believe the truth. That he was half demon and the ruler of a magical kingdom he hadn't heard of before he was fifteen. That he could travel between the worlds through water and his own brother was the future king of the demons on Earth. That he had accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, due to his ignorance of the customs in Shin Makoku. Heck, he wouldn't even believe it if he weren't living it.

"He didn't push you into the fountain did he?" Haruhi asked, looking a bit alarmed.

"That is unacceptable," Tamaki said loudly "Commoners brawling here on Ouran grounds. Well, it's just outrageous and to think my daughter could have been exposed to that sort of violence… Haruhi, as your father I order you to stay away from …"

"Tamaki, be quiet," Kyouya snapped at him. Calling Haruhi his daughter around an outsider risked people finding out she was actually a girl. If that happened she would have to leave the host club and Kyouya didn't want that, none of them did. And not just because she still owed them money.

"But, Mommy…" Tamaki started but quickly stopped at the hard look Kyouya shot him. He crouched down near the back wall of the school to pout.

'_Daughter? Mommy?'_ Yuuri thought, but quickly shoved it aside and tried to answer as truthfully as he dared. "No, Wolfram didn't push me; I was trying to help him. He has to be somewhere nearby, and I have got to find him."

"Ok, so what does he look like? Maybe one of us has seen him," Haruhi volunteered helpfully.

"He is about your size and height, Haruhi, and he has blond hair like that guy over there," Yuuri said, gesturing toward the pouting prince of the host club. "He has these really amazingly green eyes, and he doesn't speak Japanese very well, he's not from around here," Yuuri said, trying to think of anything else to add.

"And what was he wearing?" Kyouya asked.

Yuuri looked over and noticed he had been taking down the description as he talked. "Oh, we were getting ready for bed and he was…" _'No! … yes… he was wearing his pink night gown,'_ Yuuri realized. _'Well this is going to be embarrassing,'_ he thought.

"Oh, uhm… you would know if you had seen him," Yuuri said, his face turning red.

"If you want us to help you find him, an accurate description of what he was wearing would help," Kyouya said impatiently.

Yuuri cleared his throat. Not wanting to have to repeat it, he said clearly "Wolfram was wearing a pink nightgown."

There was nothing for a beat, then…

"Haru-chan, you think Wolfram is an okama like Ranka-san?" Hunny asked brightly.

"Well, that's not exactly it," Yuuri mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up once again as he blushed some more.

Kyouya paused briefly in his writing, to push his glasses further up his nose but said nothing.

Tamaki was living in his own inner mind theater where Haruhi was dressed cutely in a frilly pink nightie, and dancing around with his favorite plush teddy bear. He was almost drooling, and mumbling quietly to himself, when the twins went back to get him since the rest of them had kept walking toward the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouya stopped in the hallway just outside the door to the third music room and pulled out his cell phone. "I will be right in as soon as I call the commander of my family's police force and get them to look for your missing friend," he said, nodding to Yuuri as he was rushed past into the host club.

As they enter the third music room, Tamaki seemed to suddenly come to life, giving orders and directions to each of the host club members "Mori, Hunny, to your stations; the cake cabinet may now be opened."

This was followed by Hunny jumping up and down, clapping his hands, and yipping "Yay!" before darting off to the back corner of the room where his tall stoic friend, Mori, was already setting dishes on a table.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take Yuuri back to the changing room and give him a dry uniform to wear. Then hurry back; we shouldn't leave the princesses waiting." He waved at the female students that were streaming in through the door even as he spoke.

"Yes, my lord," they chimed together, grabbing Yuuri by either arm, and dragging him away.

"Haruhi, go make some of that commoner coffee, we only know how to do the fresh ground type," he said, pointing at Ouran's only scholarship student.

"Haruhi," Kyouya added, looking up from where he was already typing something into the ever present laptop computer of his, "You were also late to the club today. You will have to have twenty more designations added on for it. You still owe quite a bit for that vase you broke."

"Yes, Kyouya," Haruhi said, knowing better than to argue with the shadow king of the host club. She went off to make some instant coffee mumbling under her breath about damn rich bastards…

A message notice blinked on the screen of Kyouya's laptop computer. "Pardon me, ladies," he said with a gallant smile "This is important business for this club that I can't put off, I will only be a moment." With that he took his laptop over to a more private area to read his message.

From:

Subject: re: Shibuya Yuuri

Sir, what little information I could find on the Shibuya person and his family immediately is this:

Shibuya Yuuri, age 18, youngest son of Shouma and Miko Shibuya. Currently enrolled in Koishikawa High School where he makes average grades and has less than perfect attendance. Was once kicked off of a local baseball team for having an altercation with the coach. Is not a member of any known gangs or organized criminal factions, has no known close associates. There was no mention of anyone named Wolfram in any records in the area, perhaps he is from out of town, or a fictitious person this Yuuri is using to throw you off of what he is really doing at Ouran.

Shibuya Shori, age 24, eldest son of Shouma and Miko Shibuya. Graduate of Azabu High school and Tokyo University where he graduated top of his class. An ambitious man, he is currently running for office in Tokyo and has a fair chance of winning with his current campaign garnering approval from business leaders and laymen alike. Likewise, he has no known connections to gang or organized crime factions.

Shibuya Shouma; not much is known of him, graduate of Heide University with average grades. Currently works for a major conglomeration in a low level capacity. No criminal record, no known ties to gangs or organized crime. He is a member of some sort of private club known as the Mazouku along with many of the higher ranking businessmen in the conglomerate he works for.

Shibuya Miko; even less is known of her, although, she may have placed in a fencing competition several years ago.

Do you want me to keep digging or is this preliminary information enough for your needs?

From the desk of:

Ootori private police force,

Commander Satoshi Hiwatari

'_So. Shibuya Shori is your brother... Yuuri, you just became someone important to know,'_ Kyouya thought as he closed the laptop and made his way back to the girls he was entertaining.

000ooo000

Yuuri toweled himself off, thinking it was too bad he couldn't use his control of the water element to just shed the water off of him, but he wasn't that good at it yet. He was still a bit dazed and out of ideas as to where to look for Wolfram, and he was pretty sure they had both made it through the mysterious gateway that had sucked them from the great demon kingdom to Earth, but he had no idea where the other boy had ended up. Yuuri was really worried about him. He decided the only thing he could do for now was to petition the current king of the Mazoku demons residing on Earth, Bob, and see if he could help locate the demon prince. Yuuri's older brother Shouri might be able to help him with that since he was being groomed to be next in line as the Earth Maou when Bob finally retires.

Yuuri put on the Ouran blue blazer and black slacks, but kept his black thong underwear on. He was used to being damp after years of transporting back and fourth to Earth through various bodies of water and the official undergarment of Shin Makoku would cause too many unwanted comments if those twins were to find it in his wet laundry. He stepped out of the dressing room, looking quite a bit like Haruhi actually.

"Are you certain you aren't related to the Fujioka family?" one of the twins asked.

"You really do resemble Haruhi," the other added.

"Not as far as I know," Yuuri answered.

"What were you and your friend doing here at Ouran anyway?"

"Well, uh…" Yuuri started to reply when one of the twins cut him off.

"What school are you from and why do they have such ugly uniforms?"

"Oh, well…" Yuuri realized his black maou outfit did still resemble his school uniform from when he first arrived in the other realm. How best to explain; that was a good question. "I go to a different, private school; it's pretty far from here," Yuuri said lamely.

"If your parents are that wealthy, why didn't you apply here?" one twin asked.

"Or did you?" the other added. "He could have fallen short of the standard," he finished with a shrug.

"Well, we have to get to work," the other twin said, looping an arm over Yuuri's shoulders, and leaning against him as they emerged from the dressing area.

Hikaru saw the pointed look his brother shot his way and quickly slipped into his role as the dominant half of the forbidden brotherly love act. "Kaoru, how could you?!" he said, pulling the younger twin away from Yuuri in a swift motion.

Yuuri, caught unawares, was totally confused. The other boy had made him uncomfortable, and after years of being glomped by his advisor, Gunter, not to mention followed, harassed, and pushed around by his accidental fiancé, Wolfram, that was saying something. Maybe it was just that it reminded him that Wolfram was currently missing and he had no idea where to start looking for him. Or maybe he was just more used to the way Gunter would fling himself at him crying, "your majesty!" and this more subtle attention seemed too personal and wholly unwelcome from a stranger, especially a guy.

"I turn my back for a few moments and here you are with some stranger!" Hikaru continued. "You know I want you to only look at me," he said, gently tilting his twin's face up to look him in the eye.

Kaoru blushed lightly at the attention, glancing away and back. He looked up at his brother through his thick lashes and said, "Oh, Hikaru, you know I could never find anyone that would take your place." This was followed by squeals from a group of girls that had flocked over to them as soon as the drama started.

"Just as one else could replace you in my life, Kaoru," Hikaru said, embracing his twin to more squeals from the crowd. "Now we should go entertain our guests, right brother?" he said after a long moment, the whole quarrel seeming to have been forgotten.

Yuuri stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened. He had been able to almost lip-sync the first part of their argument; it sounded so familiar he almost shouted, "I am not a wimp!" out of habit. It felt weird, and it made his chest ache a little when he realized he was expecting Wolfram to come in from nowhere to yell at him too. Then again, why were these guys, twin brother even, acting so… gay with each other? There was something truly strange going on.

By now the host club was in full swing and he could see a sea of butter yellow dresses milling about the room. Tamaki was flirting shamelessly with a group of young women, who seemed to be enjoying the attention. The twins still seemed to be flirting with each other… but again the girls around them squealed with excitement and approval of their 'forbidden brotherly love.' The tall dark haired boy, whose name he hadn't quite caught, seemed to be waiting on the shorter boy, Hunny. They each had their own group of girls but all sat in the same area so he could get Hunny pieces of cake and fill everyone's tea cups. Kyouya was engaged in pleasantries with a handful of girls on a nearby couch. And Haruhi had two girls, he was talking to about politics over tea.

"I hope he wins the election," Yuurioverheard one girl say. "He has some really good ideas."

"I don't know. I hear his family is a little strange," the other girl stated with a snobbish sniff.

Haruhi posed a question, "But still, even if his family were a bit unconventional, wouldn't it be better to judge his merits as a mayoral candidate by his ideas and personal track record than by his relatives?"

"Excuse me," Yuuri interrupted "You have been really very nice to me so far, but can I ask one more favor? Do you know where there is a phone I can borrow?"

Suddenly, there were no fewer than a half dozen cell phones being held out to him. With a nod and a few words of gratitude, he grabbed the closest, which happened to be Haruhi's and dialed the number for his elder brother, Shori.

AN: Thanks for all of the nice reviews.

eirina : My first review on this, a cookie for you hands eirina a big crumbly cookie hope you like white chocolate macedamia, it is my favorite. It's a little diffrent and nuts just like me. :D

CrazyLady#1,Mizuki hikari, Needless Noodles, Dia-chan87, Tsuki to Taiyo, Thanks for the encouraging words it means a lot to me.

kira: you are my beta I surely hope you like it to some degree :P Oh and thanks for going over it for me too :D

Morena Evensong: Thanks so much for the great review, I am glad you noticed the little Star Wars-ness there. I think I have the translation thing figured out, for the most part anyway. The host club has a history of not asking the obvious question but getting hung up on the details so I just continued along that theme :D

Mrs. Suou: I am glad you have such good taste in anime it works to my advantage here for sure giiggles I have quite a bit written so expect weekly updates for a while at least.

Ranchi Blade: Of course Satoshi will show up, I decided to make him in charge of Kyouya's family's police force :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Pinnacle of the Hikari blood, do as your creator has foretold, draw upon the strength of this humble tome and unfurl your win

"Pinnacle of the Hikari blood, do as your creator has foretold, draw upon the strength of this humble tome and unfurl your wings in the twilight as I command. By the power of the cat god Beelzenef I call fourth the golden haired demon of inferno and bind him to do my bidding Nepeta cateria nepeta kokanica nepeta souliei nepeta ZANDAENSIS!!" Nekozawa finished the incantation and threw a handful of incense into an ornate brass brazier.

The air shimmered and purple smoke billowed from the brazier. As the air cleared he could see a figure standing before him. Through the haze Nekozawa could make out blond hair and a pink garment. Once the smoke dissipated, he could see that the figure looked very human, a bit shorter in stature than he was and wore what looked like a nightgown as much as anything. This couldn't be the demon he was summoning this person wasn't frightening or strong. There were no horns and leathery wings. In fact this person was actually kind of …pretty, although he was almost certain this individual was male. Nekozawa watched as the one he summoned stood and looked around, trying to get some sort of bearings. Wolfram spotted the Dark Arts club president and said something that sounded like, "Koiau uaiuahf udsia ufiia!" in a demanding voice.

'_Oh no this is terrible,_' Yumihito thought, '_I must have gotten part of the incantation wrong. I was very careful to get the words right where I could, but there were some parts truly missing. I used a few of my own spells there so now, somehow, I didn't summon a demon. Instead, I have summoned some sort of… foreign exchange student?_'

000ooo000

In the misty twilight nothingness something stirred. A pulse of magic threaded through the empty grayness, causing an answering pulse from deep within. Another pulse and another until the magical energy died away and all that was left was a faint throbbing resembling the beating of a heart.

000ooo000

Daiki made his way up the stairs to his grandson's room. The door was open and he could see the mess of spiky red hair sticking up from behind a textbook as Daisuke read quietly at his desk, which took up almost as much room as the tired old couch he used to have. Daiki merely paused in the doorway and rapped on the frame to get the boy's attention.

Daisuke looked up from his homework. "Hey, Grandpa," he said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Towa has sensed something interesting," the elder began without preamble. "I believe the Hikari works are beginning to awaken again."

There was a thud from the hallway behind him as his daughter, Emiko, dropped a basket of laundry and rushed into the room. "Are you sure? How could this be? We sealed all of the Hikari magic when we sealed the black wings, didn't we?" She fired off one question right after another without waiting for a reply. "Unless," she said, snapping her fingers, "The last Hikari has started making new magical artworks." She finished with a self satisfied look, thinking she had answered her own questions.

"Emiko," Daiki said gently, "this work was a spell book, and it has existed for centuries. Someone tried to use it to cast a spell and awakened it. Sorry to blow your theory, hun."

"Besides, Mom, I doubt Satoshi wants anything to do with Hikari magic. He had it really bad with his half of the black wings. Dark and I were ok because we were friends, and you raised me to be the next Phantom Thief. Krad wanted to overwhelm Satoshi and maybe even kill him so he could have complete control of his body," Daisuke said in the other boy's defense.

Just then a small, white fur ball came whizzing into the room, making a noise that sounded like "Kyuuuuuuuuu!" and jumped up into Daisuke's lap looking up hat him with big red eyes. "What is it, Wiz?" Daisuke asked petting down the long ears of the rabbit like creature to comfort him. Wiz did a little happy dance on Daisuke's lap jumping up onto his back feet and nuzzling the boy quickly before tearing off again, back in the direction he came from.

"So it's affecting Whiz too." Daiki observed. "I suppose that shouldn't be a surprised. He is another Hikari work, even though we like to think of him as dark's familiar."

000ooo000

"Who are you?! Where am I?" Wolfram asked in his native Mazoku language. To Nekozawa it sounded like "Djihnroirh? Rweu uwrhw iweuhu?"

"Oh no, what have I done?" Umehito said, covering his mouth with his hand as he thought furiously, trying to figure out where his spell had gone wrong. Not only had he not produced a demon in all of its fiery fury, but he was pretty sure he was now guilty of some sort of kidnapping.

Hearing the mumbled exclamation, Wolfram brought a hand up to massage his temples as he himself muttered, "Not Yuuri's Earth, please tell me I am not in Japan."

His last words seemed to spark some sort of interest in his companion because the robed figure stood up straighter and said, "Japan, that's right. Do you speak the language?"

"Yes..." Wolfram answered unsurely. He was desperately trying to remember the Japanese Yuuri had taught him so that he could communicate with his family. He had picked up more than anyone knew because didn't want Yuuri to be able to speak with Conrad without him knowing what they were saying. He didn't trust that cheating wimp not to tell his half brother things he wouldn't share with him, his own fiancé. That didn't mean he was fluent in it though. "Where I am in Japan?" he asked in thickly accented Japanese.

"You are in Tokyo," Nekozawa answered. "You wouldn't happen to be a demon would you?" he asked in return.

Wolfram gave him a shocked look, "You know Mazoku?" he asked.

"Mazoku? No, not specifically. Is that, where you are from, uhm…?" Nekozawa asked, waiting for a name.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," Wolfram answered, remembering his manners. After all, he was the son of the former ruler of his homeland. Protocol was important even before Yuuri had proposed to him and taken his mother's place as Maou. Good manners had been drilled into him from a very young age. "Hello, what is your name? How I am in Tokyo?"

"Oh, so sorry, I am Umehito Nekozawa, and I am afraid it is my fault you are here. I was trying to use black magic to summon a demon and bind him as my servant, but instead, somehow I transported you here. I am not sure where I went wrong…" he trailed off, noticing the angry look on the other boy's face. He looked away and stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"What? Idiot!! What you used? And it get me here!!" Wolfram glared at the hapless Nekozawa. "I kill you for that!! Yuu..." '_What about Yuuri_?'... Wolfram paused, breathing deeply, and trying to get his head clear enough for him to think. '_He was with me when I came here. He grabbed my hand and we were pulled through whatever it was that brought us here. Where did he go_?' "What you do oieriok Yuuri epjnklei seoi a gjeeir reoii rerfkld?!" he said, starting to panic, and breaking into his native Mazoku tongue for the words he didn't know the Japanese for.

"Wait! Settle down," Nekozawa said, holding his hands in front of himself defensively. To his surprise, the irate boy stopped advancing toward him and sat down on the ground where he stayed, glaring at him but not moving.

'Keodhdir kidakrud daskilkle!! Hukold shondaat!! Verfrrugen saerool cormandish!" Wolfram paused, realizing all of his lovely verbal abuse was being wasted in the language barrier… "What do this?" he finished, eloquently muttering in his native tongue… '_Damn Earth. Damn strange guy with magic powers. Damn rotten excuse for a language…_' He choked back a whimper; he would not break down in front of this… this stranger no matter what kind of magic he used on him.

His mind went back to the moments before he was spirited away from his home. He ached inside to know the last words he said to Yuuri were said in anger. He desperately hoped they weren't the last words he would ever get to say to him. His own feelings aside, if anything happened to the Maou, all of Shin Makoku would suffer terribly from the loss. That just couldn't happen. Yuuri had to be all right. He wanted to find a way to look for Yuuri but he couldn't seem to form a plan. It was like his thoughts were all jumbled and fuzzy. He just stood there with his fists clenched at his side, trying to make sense out of it all.

"Stay here, I will get you some clothes," Nekozawa told him as he pulled his cloak around himself tightly and ducked out of the room.

Wolfram was suddenly unable to move. It wasn't that he was afraid to move or that he did not want to, he just could not get his body to move from the spot he was in. Straining and shaking, he tried for several long moments to take a step and follow the other boy. Pain began to radiate from his lower abdomen. As he quit struggling, the pain subsided some, but after a few moments it began to gradually get worse. He stood there as a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his brow. The pain felt like he was being run through with a sword and as his stomach muscles tightened painfully, Wolfram felt himself start to double over. Gasping softly, he grabbed his stomach as he fought vainly to remain upright. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since he had arrived on Earth, so he knew it wasn't poison, but whatever it was, agonizing was putting it mildly. For one brief moment, Wolfram wish Gisela was there as he was sure the healer would know what to do before his world went black and he crumpled to the floor**.**

Hissing at the too bright lights in the hallway, Nekozawa hunched over, sinking as far as he could into the dark shadows of his favorite hooded cloak. He made his way toward the spare uniform closet. As he walked, his lower abdomen started to tighten unpleasantly. He ignored it and continued on his way.

_'Damned burrito lunch!'_ he thought miserably. _'I knew it was a bad idea to try something different...'_ Nekozawa took several painful steps, all the while calling on various demons to keep his stomach from going. Despite the pain, he entered the spare uniform closet, only to find one extra large uniform hanging there, the rest having been sent out for cleaning. He clutched his stomach, unable to believe his luck. Groaning, he turned and skulked back to the magic club room, for once pleased that his carefully cultivated creepiness was able to keep the few students in the hall at bay.

He entered the room with a sigh of relief; even his stomach pains seemed to get better as the gloom descended upon him like a comforting blanket. "Sorry; the only uniform left was so large it…" he broke off, spotting Wolfram crumpled in a pink lump on the dusky floor. Hurrying over to him, he carefully shook the other boy's shoulder. "Wolfram?" he asked. Nekozawa was concerned when the boy didn't respond at all. He gingerly felt along Wolfram's arm and was relieved to feel warmth and a steady pulse under his wrist. '_At least he's not dead_' he thought to himself. He wasn't sure of what to do, and started to feel a little panicked, what if he had done something very wrong with the spell and it cost this boy his life? Could he live with himself after that? Nekozawa grabbed the spellbook and sat in the light of a nearby candle. He began pouring back over the incantation, trying to determine where he had gone wrong.

000ooo000

Breakfast was almost over when Greta came into the dining hall. The brown haired

human girl looked around and huffed. "Where are Papa Yuuri and Papa Wolfram?" she demanded with a tone of imperialness only a slightly spoiled eleven year old could put in their voice when they feel left out of something fun. "They told me we could go on a picnic today but I can't find them anywhere and I need to know when to have Sangria pack it for us."

"You can't find Hieka?" asked one of the people seated at the dining table, concern beginning to cloud his lavender eyes.

"I am sure they went off somewhere together since Wolfie is missing also," chirped a busty blond lady. "Perhaps they finally decided to run off and elope. They have been engaged for a while now," she added.

"Eloped! That's horrible!" Günter wailed "How could he do that to me? I was supposed to plan the wedding. The catering was going to be spectacular; and the decorations. Oh Hieka… How could you leave me, your most faithful servant, in the dark?" he whined as he slowly collapsed into a heap under the table.

"I don't think they would have eloped," said a large man with a dark look on his face and long black hair held back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He stood, wiping his face briefly on a napkin, before leaving it on his plate, as he walked stoically from the room.

Approaching the Maou's bedchamber, Gwendal wasn't surprised to see his younger half brother already investigating the disappearance. "Conrad," he greeted the smaller man "What have you found so far?"

"It is odd. If they left, they were traveling light. Wolfram didn't even take his uniform," he said, crossing his arms, and absently rubbing a deep scar on his arm through his brown uniform jacket.

Günter slowly made his way out from under the table. The Lady Cecelia von Spitzbergh, ex Maou of Shin Makoku, looked worriedly after her oldest son as she wrapped an arm around Greta.

"I am sure they ran off to elope," Günter told her quietly, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "If they disappeared on their own, then they aren't in any danger and that is how it must be," he said with more conviction than he felt. He would wait until he was not in front of Wolfram's mother and his and Yuuri's adopted daughter to fall apart over the ugly possibilities gnawing at his soul.

000ooo000

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews, it keeps me interested :D

kokoro192 : I hope I can live up to your expectations, I might just take you up on the offer to bounce ideas around, I need all the help I can get with this project.

Ranchi Blade : Glad you like it :D

Mizuki hikari : Hmmm. Haven't actually written the club into it…yet.

Tsuki to Taiyo : Oh yeah you know something like that will happen eventually, but it might take a while.

Mrs. Suou : There is the nighty for you, unfortunately Nekozawa was a little more puzzled by the blond than his wardrobe.

Morena Evensong : Thank you so much, I was trying to work things together without too much shuffling from one fandom to the other. Of course everyone needs to meet Jennifer, including the host club and especially Emiko Niwa. I am of the opinion those two were separated at birth or something.

Dia-chan87 : There was more of Wolfram here, but the host club still hasn't met him, sorry. I need him to spend some time away from Yuuri for the plot.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in the shrine of the first king the shrine-maiden Urilke went about her daily meditation. It had been a while since the spirit of the long dead Maou Shinou had contacted her, but after over eight hundred years she performed the rituals and duties of the head shrine maiden out of long ingrained habit as much as devotion to the temple. Her long silver hair pooled around her as she knelt before the waterfall in the hall of oracles. Small droplets misted her perpetually youthful features as she sought any word from Shinou. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and a gasp escaped her tiny mouth.

"Shinou has a message for the great sage."

A call went out amongst the shrine maidens as they looked around, trying to find the only male permitted to have even a semi-permanent residence in the temple itself.

"He is fixing the plumbing in the west hall," one maiden called out.

Another answered, "He did that earlier; he is fixing the tiles in the kitchen now."

Eventually they were able to track him down, oiling squeaky hinges in the little used basement store rooms.

"Urilke wants you; there is a message from Shinou," a maiden told him quickly as she prepared herself to enter the inner chambers. The great sage of course needed no preparation and was always welcome as is. Still, he would have preferred to at least dust the cobwebs out of his dark hair and put on some cleaner clothes, but this sounded like it might be urgent, so off he went to see what kind of mischief Shinou was cooking up this time. One of the advantages of remembering every lifetime you have lived for the last few thousand years, is that you don't get flustered about much, even talking to a minor deity who was your closest friend way back when.

Not too much later, Josak Grie came knocking on the temple door. The tall redhead had been on assignment, spying for the kingdom, when he was given an urgent message by pigeon to go to the temple and inquire about the whereabouts of the king. So there he stood, still wearing his famous Miss Biceps blue dress with extra chest padding, chatting up the door guard at the temple.

"The brat seems to have gotten himself lost again," he was saying, when he spotted Ken Murata exiting the temple. "Oy! Gieka!" he hollered, waving for attention.

Ken looked up and waved back, walking over to greet him. Inwardly he marveled at how the stout muscular redhead could be one of their better spies, but then again, rather than fooling people into thinking he was a woman, he actually was making them ignore him as a cross dressing man out to grab a bit too much attention and certainly not capable of being a spy in that get up. It was surprisingly effective. Ken walked over to lean against the doorway, smiling amiably. "Let me guess, Yuuri has disappeared?" Ken asked.

"Yes, that is what I heard and Wolfram too." Josak confirmed with a nod.

"You won't find him anywhere in Shin Makoku, he seems to have ended up traveling to Earth somehow," Murata said. "Shinou was nice enough to inform us of this development just now, and he also says there is esoteric majutsu involved, so you need to send someone who has done research on the subject."

"He also says he still owes them both a favor so he will lend enough power to send five people, but to choose wisely who goes," Urilke added quietly.

000ooo000

"Moshi moshi, this is the headquarters of the elect Shibuya Shori committee, campaign coordinator Masumoto speaking. Are you calling to give a donation today?" a sonorous voice rang out on the other end of the line.

"No, this is Shibuya Yuuri, I need to speak with my brother, Shori please," Yuuri said tiredly.

"Mr Shibuya is a very busy man and cannot come to the phone right now; I can transfer you to his voicemail if you want," Masumoto offered helpfully.

"No! I need to speak to him now! It's an emergency!!" Yuuri bristled.

"I am sorry, but he is on stage giving a debate on nationwide television, there isn't an emergency important enough that he would leave here tonight. Perhaps if you call him back in the morning..."

"He will for this, tell him his little brother is asking for his help."

"If you insist on wasting my time with…"

"NO!! Don't hang up!! Please, I need to speak to him as soon as possible! I'll hold if you want, just go tell him that I'm on the phone, please it is really important."

"All right," he sighed. "What was your name again?"

"Yuuri, Yuuri Shibuya," Yuuri said hopefully.

"Please hold." Bad music ensued... the theme song from Shori's favorite dating sim actually.

Yuuri fumed on the other end for what seems like days. '_The guy must be waiting for the debate to end. Come on hurry up! Where could Wolfram be? I didn't let go of his hand; I couldn't have. So, why didn't we end up here together?_' he thought while he waited. Finally the music died out to be replaced by a dial tone. 'Damn!' Yuuri thought as he redialed the number, only to have it go to Shori's voicemail.

Quickly hanging up the phone, and dialing again, Yuuri started muttering things into the phone line in frustration. Next he called his own home, but also got the answering machine, so he left a quick message and tried his brother once more.

Getting his voicemail again, Yuuri decided to leave a message, perhaps if he filled the mailbox it would go back to ringing.

"Shori, its Yuuri. Your campaign coordinator hung up on me." The anger and frustration he felt was starting to boil over and Yuuri's voice began to deepen as he continued with his message, "It is not right that he did that, my need to talk to you is urgent and he should pay for preventing me from getting in touch with you." As he talked, Haruhi noticed Yuuri seemed to stand up straighter, his hair seemed to be getting a bit longer, or maybe it was just a trick of the light. "Justice will be served if anything happens to Wolfram because of the delay. I will find him and when I do…"

"There are more strangers in the fountain," Hunny said, rushing out the door along with Mori.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, you stay here and entertain our guests while we go check this out. Ladies, stay here in case the new intruders are unfriendly," Kyouya said as he followed Hunny and Mori.

Yuuri ran over to the window to see Conrad, Ken Murata, Josak, Günter, and Gwendal standing next to the fountain, exchanging words with Tamaki and Kyouya. '_I hope we don't all get arrested for trespassing now. I can't afford to waste time when I don't know where Wolfram is. What am I going to tell his brothers?_' Yuuri thought nervously.

"Yuuri, what is going on? Are you all right?!" the unmistakable voice of his older brother startled him from his thoughts. The call had actually gone through this time.

"Wolfram is gone!! I can't find him anywhere. Something weird happened and I wound up back in Japan I think he's here too somewhere and I need to find him. Murata and Conrad just got here. Do you know if Bob has a way to find out where Wolfram is? He is the Maou of the Mazoku on Earth. If he could even just allow Wolfram his element at least he could protect himself." Yuuri finally had to pause for breath.

"What...? Wolfram is missing?" Shori asked.

"Yes!! Aren't you listening, Shori?!" Yuuri was trying not to strangle the phone in frustration.

"Where are you, you did say Japan right?" Shori asked.

"Ummm, yes...a place called Ouran High school...Don't ask me where that is... Just help me find Wolfram!" Yuuri pleaded.

"I will be right there," Shori said, ending the call.

000ooo000

Yuuri flipped the phone shut and realized he was being stared at by more than a couple of students. He quietly handed the phone to Haruhi with a few words of thanks.

"Are you ok, Yuuri? Did you hit your head on the fountain? I can walk you to the school nurse if you want," Haruhi said softly as she took the phone from him.

Yuuri blushed red in embarrassment. "Yeah. Well, I know I don't sound alright, but I am just really worried about Wolfram." He flinched a bit when a loud thump behind him had him looking for the blond to burst through the door and berate him for being in a room full of pretty girls. With a crestfallen look, he realized someone had just knocked a silver coffee urn over on their table. "Yeah, so a trip to the nurse wouldn't really help much, but thanks."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay, but if you feel the need to go later, I can show you."

"I think I will just go help my friends in the fountain," Yuuri told her.

Just then the Mogee! Mogeeta ring tone the twins had programmed into the phone before giving it to Haruhi went off. "Hello?" she said, after fumbling to get it open because the cartoonish battle cry had startled her. "This is Haruhi Fujioka… yes, he is here… oh thank you… yes…. No … all right… Jennifer."

"Yuuri, it's for you," she said, holding the phone out for him.

After explaining the situation to his mother, who was overjoyed that he was back on Earth and insisted he come over for a home cooked curry dinner, he learned that his big brother had walked out on a big political debate of some sort. He really hoped Shori would contact Bob for him. It could take a while to track down where the old Mazoku leader was. Shori might just have to start out calling Switzerland and hope he was in touch with the corporate office there.

000ooo000

AN: Thanks for the reveiws, alerts and faves. It may slow down a bit after the next post because I am up to where I left off writing and I have been kinda busy lately. I entered this story in mediaminer's fanfic contest, wish me luck.

Duo-chan Maxwell: Thanks for catching that, I can be a little dyslexic and got those transposed somehow, and I even had it right in my notres  my bad. I will go correct it now.

LaDYViL: I don't think Wolfram has made a pact with the fire element on earth…yet. I am glad you are enjoying the story. The chant Nekoazawa was doing was actually the Latin names of several varieties of catmint and/ or cat nip. I figure he threw it in for whatever he couldn't decipher because it sounded good.

crizzy-chan: your patience will be rewarded, after all what "golden haired demon" would the Hikari have written a book about.

Mrs. Suou: I think you will like the scene I have planned with Satoshi, Kyouya, Murata and Shori in the same room.

Morena Eversong: Thanks for the kind words. I do see Gunter as a huge Maou fanboy so I write him a little silly. Glad you are enjoying this.

Lithiumxx, Ranchi Blade, Dai-chan87, Mizuki hikari : thanks for the nice reviews guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki Sou was the prince type, the original inspiration and leader of the host club

Tamaki was the prince type, the original inspiration for, and leader of the host club. He brought in the most designations and made most of the decisions… those that Kyouya, secretary and treasurer, would let him make anyway. Seeing the strange new boy once again talking quietly with Haruhi he got curious. Tamaki strolled his way as slowly as he could over to the other side of the room. He was standing behind Haruhi in a matter of seconds, with his buttercup colored entourage following close behind him.

"Who is this? Is he a transfer student? He looks just like Haruhi," squealed one fangirl.

"Oh they are so cute together, almost like twins," babbled another.

"Look at how Tama-kun is watching over them like a princely lion protecting his cubs," gurgled a third girl. This was met buy excited squeals of delight from several of the girls who crowded in tighter around their prince type host club president.

Yuuri looked back out the window to see Günter standing toe to toe with Kyouya and looking distinctly unhappy. '_Uh oh_,' he thought as he went to leave, only to be blocked by Tamaki.

"Who are those fellows anyway?" the tall blond asked him.

Yuuri ran back to the window and saw Yozak and Conrad had stepped back to give Günter room to… '_Oh no he might be wearing his sword under his coat._' Pushing the window open, and almost falling out it, Yuuri hollered, "Stand down, Günter, that's an order!"

"Hieka! You're alright!" Günter shouted back, tears of joy starting to stream from his eyes.

"Yes, I am fine. Now just wait there; I will be right down," Yurri called, making "stay there" motions with his hands as he pulled himself back in the window. Turning, he saw that everyone was now looking out the windows. One of the girls whispered in an awestruck voice, "Is that Günter-sama?"

000ooo000

Wolfram blinked heavily, he felt like hell. Slowly he tried to sit up only to flop back down onto the makeshift bed he was on. The demon prince found himself moaning from the lingering pain in his midriff. Looking around, he recognized the dimly lit room he had been in since his arrival in Japan. He realized the blanket under him was in fact that Nekozawa guy's cloak and Wolfram felt oddly comforted that Nekozawa would go out of his way for him. Wolfram spotted a blond boy about Yuuri's age, sitting not less than five yards away. The boy was using a candle to illuminate a book he was reading. As he watched the other boy looked up.

"Oh you are awake," he said good-naturedly.

Wolfram looked at him; confused. "Hair was black?" he managed to say.

"Oh that, it is a wig," Nekozawa said, holding the hairpiece up for Wolfram to see. "I wear it to look more foreboding, and also it helps shade me from strong light. I kind of faint in broad daylight," he explained.

Wolfram just gave him a confused stare, he had only caught part of that.

"Well, anyway," Nekozawa continued, "I have been looking over the spell I used to bring you here and I think I have found something interesting. It seems when I summoned you the wording of the spell was intended to bind a fierce demon to my service, and the designs I drew on the floor were supposed to keep you imprisoned within the summoning area. Well, I didn't have part of the requisite materials to make the chalk as prescribed so the circle didn't hold but apparently some of the spell took."

Wolfram stood there, trying to make sense out of the words, but was basically lost. "What?" he asked, leaning over in a futile attempt to try and read the spell book, since it was written in Japanese. The demon prince had never wished so badly in all his life that he had one of that crazy red-head, Anissina's, inventions, but he would have killed an army for a 'let me hear your heart's cry-kun' Mazoku translating device just then. It was frustrating to no end not knowing what was going on. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. What could he do? If he was at home he could have sent a pigeon to the castle and had them send his horse or a carriage out to take him home. That's it! What was that talk talk-kun device Yuuri used called again? Ah…! Wolfram waved for the other boy's attention and held his hand to his ear. "Moshi moshi," he said, pantomiming pushing buttons on the palm of his hand, and returning it to his ear.

"A phone; you want to borrow my phone?" Nekozawa asked.

Wolfram nodded as the other boy handed over the device. Now if he could just remember the right pattern of numbers…

000ooo000

AN: well that's it for what I had pre written its really short and I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter my schedule has been busy lately. I will promise nothing, but I do like this story and will try to update on a monthly basis from here on out. (Some of my other stories have been waiting for updates for over half a year now so don't hold your breath).

Thanks as always to my reviewers and everyone who enjoyed this enough to put it on alert.

Now on to the reviewers: Silver Star Celine and Mizuki hikari I am very glad you are enjoying this, it is always nice to get a gut reaction that's positive about my stories, thanks.

Mrs. Suou: Well I avoided pretty much everything in this chapter, but your questions will be answered soon, It is taking a bit to set up the meeting between the boys I plan, but it will be worth the wait I hope :D

crizzy-chan: It will be a bit before Yuuri finds Wolfram or vice versa.

Morena Evensong: I guess Yuuri's excuse for not finding Wolfram right away is that he assumes that if Wolfram were so close by the jealous fiancée would have found him first. giggles and of course the high class stylish ladies of Ouran would recognize the famous yet oh so mysterious model Gunter :D

Pikeebo: Haruhi is hosting so she is dressed as a boy, and for the record the light bulb has not gone off for Yuuri yet. I am trying to address her as a male when it is from his pov.

LaDyViL: I already thanked you for pointing out that little sentence on the beginning didn't I? I added a DN Angel spoiler for good measure and I hear that the series is being continued in Japan, finally. YAY!

For those of you frustrated by the limited amount of DN angel parts in this please hang on, they really don't make a big impact on the story until after the next chapter, but they do come into it in a big way, here is a spoiler just for you…

_Somewhere immaterial, tension was building like an immense force, assaulting a sturdy membrane. The energy involved, ebbed and flowed, and a massive power began to build. The static forces were currently holding, but who knew for how long. It was an instance of magic against magic and the outcome was yet to be determined. Amidst this play of power, a frightening consciousness began to awaken from a long enforced slumber. With a bit more time and gathering of forces, the resurrection would become a reality. The black wings would at long last be brought into existence as its creator had intended; whole and terrifying in its power. _

So you know it's gonna hit the fan.


	8. Chapter 8

000ooo000

"_And now this late breaking news… Candidate Shori Shibuya suddenly left the scheduled debates today here is the official word from his campaign coordinator Masumoto Hiroshi..." _

As Daisuke, Emiko, Towa, and Daiki turned their attention to the screen, the scene on the TV cut to a nervous looking man in his mid-twenties, who swallowed before launching into a speech explaining that Shori was running a campaign where family comes first and in keeping with that ideal regretfully would be unable to finish the debate because he has been called away on a family emergency. Any questions about the nature of the emergency were met with no comment, but the official word would be out soon. The scene cut back to the news anchors in the studio, who put in their two cents on how this would or would not affect the outcome on election day as Kosuke entered the room and turned the set off, turning to face the rest of the room.

"I have done some research on this, well, with Towa's help finding the right books," he added, seeing the baleful look the eternal guide was giving him from across the room. Towa smiled happily at the acknowledgement. "So listen up," Kosuke continued, running a hand quickly through his spiky brown hair. "The artwork known as 'The Black Wings' was created by Akio Hikari. His son, Kuio, was the first Hikari to host Krad. At first it seemed that Krad was a noble and heroic vigilante set to stop the evil Niwa from stealing their art works. Under the impression that it would be great to be able to fight side by side with his new hero, Kuio crafted the book to summon Krad into existence outside of his body for a short time but when he used it he soon found the true nature of the 'Golden shining one' as he called him in his notes."

Daisuke had an absurd image of a giant white feather in the black night sky shining out to summon Krad like an inverted version of the Bat Signal.

"Krad, being able to act independent of Kuio for the first time, killed him. Unknowingly he imprisoned himself until the next generation of Hikari had a male child in the process." Kosuke frowned. "I imagine he went through quite few until he noticed that the family was dwindling in numbers. Satoshi is the last full blooded Hikari. If he has no children his next closest family is descended from a sister of Kuio's, she married into minor Russian nobility and they are still a prominent family. The Nekozawa clan seems to have inherited the book somehow and somebody with at least a trace of Hikari blood has attempted to summon Krad with it."

"But Krad is sealed away along with Dark in the Black Wings," Daisuke said to his father.

"For now, but it seems that the person who used this book didn't know what he was doing well enough to channel the summoning to one target, and if this spell is left to continue its course all of the Hikari works could reawaken. Do you remember the last time that happened?"

Just then, Wiz came running through the room making his usual "Kyuuuuu" noise. He had one of Emiko's bras in his mouth; he tripped over it and rolled before he stood up and hissed at it for tripping him, walking off with his nose in the air.

Daisuke's eyes went wide as he looked over at Towa, only to find her calmly spreading sandwich spread on the back of the sofa with a plastic spatula. "Oh no," he breathed.

"Oh yes!" his mother chimed in, clapping her hands together excitedly. "This means Dark could come back home to us."

All three of the men in the room sweat dropped, leave it to Emiko to consider the end of the world a good thing as long as it meant reuniting with the phantom thief she thought of as a second son.

"Emiko, hunny, if the 'Black Wings' is unsealed now Dark and Krad will be sucked into it and it will become the original artwork as the Hikari designed it," Daiki reminded his daughter, laying a comforting hand across her shoulder.

"As members of the Niwa family, we could never let that happen," she replied a bit too cheerfully. "So, Daisuke, you have to go and put a stop to it. Hurry up and pack your bags, Dai, I will have your travel arrangements made and you can leave right after lunch."

Internally Daisuke groaned, his mother had just come up with a plan, he could see it. He hoped she wasn't going to set him up to do anything too risky this time. The years of pit traps in the house and other insensitive methods of training she had him go through as a boy to build the skills needed to be the phantom thief had been harsh enough.

The family tradition of stealing the more dangerous living artifacts of the Hikari's weird magic and rendering them inert was all that stood between the normal world and disaster many times, and once again Daisuke was the only one who could get the artifact and bring it back for his mother and grandfather to seal it magically. Even without Dark to take over and use his years of experience and magic Daisuke was a very talented thief when he had to be; it was in his DNA, after all he was a Niwa.

000ooo000

Wolfram growled in frustration, he couldn't remember the number for this device to get him in touch with the Shibuyas.

Yuuri had thoroughly explained that just dialing a random number was less than useless so against all temptation he hadn't tried that yet but he was getting frustrated, if he had any sort of a pact with the fire elements on Earth there was no doubt that the phone would be a charred and smoldering puddle of melted plastic and metal by now.

Umihito watched the boy's growing frustration and decided to get involved before his new phone ended up smashed against the wall or something. "Here, hand me the phone," he said in a casual tone.

"No, I need call I need number," Wolfram replied as he handed the phone over, his actions belying his words. His brow wrinkled in consternation, he hadn't intended to hand the guy the phone yet, but it was not doing him any good to stand there, holding it anyway, so he shrugged it off with a sigh.

_Interesting,_ Umihito thought. "Could you turn around for a second?" he asked.

Wolfram turned away, starting to realize that something was not right. "What is this?" he asked.

"What? Nothing to worry about and you can turn back now." It was all Nekozawa could do to keep his face neutral and not show his excitement in his voice. The spell had worked well, this boy was following his every suggestion, but how far did it go…how to test it? "Tell me who you were trying to call just now," he said calmly.

Wolfram turned back around saying, "Mamma Jennifer Shibuya, Yuuri's mother."

"So you have someone you know in Shibuya ku?" Umihito asked.

"No, not Shibuya ku, Shibuya name," Wolfram tried to explain.

"Oh, I see, you want to call someone named Shibuya, right?"

Wolfram nodded in response.

"This would be so much easier if you could just speak Japanese," Nekozawa huffed.

Suddenly every word and phrase Wolfram had ever heard in his fiancé's language snapped into crystal clear focus in his mind and he could now think and speak in that language for the most part. "How did you do that?" he asked the dark robed figure.

"What?" Umihito asked, perplexed. "Oh, I know! Tell me the number you wanted to call."

All of a sudden, the number he had been trying so hard to recall came to him and he blurted it out to Nekozawa before he realized what he was saying. The other boy punched the numbers into the phone and handed it back to him.

Wolfram was so happy to hear Jennifer's voice answer the phone that he forgot his other concerns, until he realized it was a recording and he was told to leave a message. "Mama, this is Wolfram. I am in Japan somehow, I am lost but I will find a way to your home, hopefully soon. I will call back later; I don't know where Yuuri is. If you hear from Yuuri before I do tell him," he paused, this wasn't how to apologize for the fight they had, and he was sure Yuuri would be uncomfortable hearing anything mushy through his mother, so he fell into an old habit out of frustration. "Tell the wimp that he'd better not be cheating on me with some girl or anything before I can get there!" Beeeeep, an annoying tone ended the recording and Wolfram looked forlornly at the cell phone, sighing as he hung up.

Nekozawa wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, he was too busy gloating to himself; it had worked. One of his spells had, at least in part, been successful. He was somehow in control of this stranger, too bad he wasn't the fiery demon he wanted, but then again, the binding circle hadn't held so it was probably a good thing he hadn't conjured up a more powerful being this time since he could have been killed. He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat about that close call but he chose to concentrate on the positive instead. His spell had worked! But how well? What could he do to test it further; the guy had wanted to remember the phone number but what if he asked him to do something he didn't want to do? Something simple and quick, something like…

"Give me a kiss," Umihito said.

Wolfram's body started moving of its own volition, he was approaching the other blond and he was pretty sure he was going to kiss him. This was the last thing he wanted. This was not right. Why couldn't he stop? He was engaged to Yuuri and he wouldn't kiss another man. He couldn't. He kept moving closer even as his mind struggled against it. This was worse than playing a game of Shinou says with Shinou himself, at least then he was possessed and not fully aware of his actions. He fought till he was sweaty and the pain in his gut was back with a vengeance. When couldn't fight it any longer he changed tactics, and managed by sheer stubborn will to move his head to the side at the last moment, giving the barest glancing peck on the cheek to the other boy. The compulsion suddenly ended, leaving him tired and breathless, and steaming mad.

"How dare you!" he bellowed indignantly. There was no doubt in his mind that he was under some sort of enchantment. This was way bad. In his current state he was a possible threat to Yuuri, or at very least a security risk for the kingdom. He hadn't been so sheltered that he was unaware that the military information he had could be used against his homeland. Then he saw it, a ceremonial knife on the altar. Wolfram dashed over and grabbed it, thinking he may be able to get some answers from Nekozawa. He saw him for what he was now, a housinki user, and somehow he had made it to Earth, and was trying to cause problems for the Mazoku here too. He started toward the other man knife at the ready.

"Wait, what are you doing? Put that knife down," Nekozawa said, backing away from the angry blond. He sighed with relief when he saw Wolfram drop the knife, but his reprieve was short lived as the other bent to pick it up, continuing his advance as soon as he physically could. "Wolfram, put down the knife and don't pick it back up," he said, watching nervously, until it seemed the other was truly unable to pick it up no matter how hard he tried.

Growling in frustration, Wolfram looked around fruitlessly for anything else to use as a weapon. Finding nothing useful, he finally threw himself at Nekozawa, intent on throttling him with his bare hands if necessary, only to have his guts twist up and the pain hit him like a tidal wave, leaving him semiconscious on the floor.

"Oh my," Nekozawa muttered. In his excitement about having cast a spell that at least partially worked, it hadn't occurred to him until now that he other boy might not like being under his control.

"I'll kill you," Wolfram growled through clenched teeth.

000ooo000

Kyouya's logical mind was on the fritz. There was no way these guys could have waltzed onto the Ouran campus without being spotted, especially in those costumes, and no reason for them to be in the fountain, at least none that made sense anyway.

"Excuse me, have you seen a fellow, about this tall with black hair and eyes?" asked a man with long silvery hair, dressed in a white outfit and long caped coat of some sort.

"That describes the male population of Japan, Gunter," a younger guy, about Kyouya's own age reminded the older man, who gasped, before really looking at Kyouya and Mori. He nodded, seemingly awestruck. Then the boy turned to Kyouya and asked, "We are looking for a friend, a guy named Yuuri Shibuya. Have you seen or heard of him?" while pulling a pair of spectacles from a waterproof case, and settling them onto his face.

Kyouya immediately didn't like the guy; there was something about him that set the shadow king of the host club on edge.

"That would depend entirely on who you are," Kyouya said smugly.

"I am Ken Murata, an old friend of Yuuri's," he said, "and these are Conrad," he pointed to a guy with brown hair and eyes, "Gunter," indicating the one with long silvery-lavender hair, "and Yozak." He pointed to a muscular redhead with shockingly blue eyes.

.

"I am afraid I am not able to help you, in fact, I am sure you are trespassing on school property and should leave before security gets here. Many prominent students attend this school and their safety is a primary concern. You understand don't you?"

Kyouya said politely.

"Not able to or just unwilling?" jeered the red head.

"Perhaps both, but nevertheless you should leave. I have just paged my personal security force and they will be here soon to escort you out if you don't," Kyouya said, after doing just that, flipping his cell phone shut.

"We can't leave until we locate Yuuri, if you won't help us then step out of the way so we can look for ourselves," the one whose name was apparently Gunter said, stepping up to face Kyouya.

The shadow king felt confident since Hunny and Mori had his back, but when instead of crowding in to overpower him, Gunter's companions stepped back, he felt a bit of concern niggling in the back of his brain, perhaps he shouldn't have let his immediate dislike of the other guy color his actions.

Then a shout was heard from the host club window, "Stand down, Günter, that's an order!"

And things got really strange…

"Heika! You're alright!" The one with the long silvery hair had just called Yuuri "heika" as in "your majesty as in king" and burst into tears over the fact that he was alright.

Another stranger impossibly stood up in the fountain, every bit as tall as Mori and even better muscled. Walking over to the others, his boots squishing wetly, he looked at the tears streaming down Gunter's face, before turning to scowl at Kyouya.

"What's going on here?" he asked. He was a looming, brooding presence in a dark green coat.

"Oh, Gwendal, Yuuri-heika is here and he's all right, we just saw him isn't that great?" Gunter gushed.

Before Gwendal could answer in his grunting monosyllabic way, a platoon of armed guards in black uniforms rushed in, surrounding the fountain and everyone gathered near it.

A tall, slender man, whose eyeglasses didn't hide the color of his icy blue eyes, walked up to Kyouya and asked, "What are your orders, Ootori-san?" as he brushed a shock of equally blue hair from his face with a practiced gesture.

Yuuri rushed out, shouting, "Wait!" while trying to get everyone's attention. The guards all turned to point their weapons at the new intruder, and suddenly four of the others place themselves between him and the weapons. Ken Murata tilted his head so a glare flashed across his glasses and said,"Consider your next move carefully." It was only fair to warn him.

Kyouya stood there coolly. "Stand by," he said to his chief officer. "There are a few questions I want answered before these gentlemen leave."

Yuuri sighed with relief as the weapons were lowered. "Conrad," he all but shouted "Am I ever glad to see you. Please tell me you have found Wolfram," he begged with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Heika," Conrad started.

"It's Yuuri," Yuuri said out of reflex and then feeling silly for interrupting.

Conrad smiled indulgently at his king. "Yuuri, we don't know where he is but Urilke says he is in Japan, we will find him."

Yuuri almost collapsed with a sigh of relief at the news.

Murata stepped forward and asked, "What happened anyway? Why did you come back to Earth without any notice?" this he said intentionally in the demon tongue, more to bother Kyouya than anything else really.

Yuuri was about to tell them about everything that had happened so far when he realized, "Oh No! Shori will be here any time now; I called him on his cell phone earlier."

Kyouya felt that he had caught him in a lie "Shori Shibuya is appearing in a big debate tonight, something far too important to his career for him to just walk away from it. No politician would mess up an opportunity like that."

"You don't know my big brother." Yuuri stated simply.

"Well in that case, Hiwatari-san, could you take your force and protect the candidate when he shows up, and lead him to the third music room straight away. No one will try to stop you," Kyouya said, covering all the bases just in case.

Satoshi nodded in understanding and led his men away to wait by the school entrance.

"Now, I want to know how you managed to infiltrate this school without being noticed, especially wearing those, those… outfits," Kyouya asked.

Just then a passing buttercup stopped and gibbered, "Is that Gunter-sama? Are you doing a fashion shoot? Here at Ouran?"

The great Sage's mouth widened into a grin as he turned to face the girl. "Why yes, we are. My client, Gunter, and these other models are preparing for a shoot as part of a deal with a well known designer who has ties to this school; I am not at liberty to say which one you understand. Now if only the photographer would get here we could get this thing started."

"I have got to tell Kimiko about this!" the girl squealed as she ran off in a poof of pale yellow skirts.

Murata recognized a bit of himself in Kyouya and could tell he wasn't going to buy the fashion shoot story. He also knew the truth was even more unbelievable so he removed his glasses and wiped them with his shirt, putting them back on and adjusting them to catch the sunlight. "Is there anywhere we can go dry off and explain things before she brings half the school back with her?" he asked with a smile.

000ooo000

Daisuke sat quietly as the train whizzed toward Tokyo. It would be about four hours until he had to change trains at the Tokyo hub to get to his final destination. He was carefully going over the floor plans and security system schematics that his family was feeding to him over his phone. He wasn't sure which system they had installed at Ouran Academy exactly, but he did know which manufacturer. Three of the ten models they made were totally unsuitable for anything but one room warehouses, so that left seven alarm systems to learn inside and out, including vulnerabilities, override codes, and wiring diagrams; no sweat.

000ooo000

Somewhere immaterial, tension was building like an immense force, assaulting a sturdy membrane. The energy involved, ebbed and flowed, and a massive power began to build. The static forces were currently holding, but who knew for how long. It was an instance of magic against magic and the outcome was yet to be determined. Amidst this play of power, a frightening consciousness began to awaken from a long enforced slumber. With a bit more time and gathering of forces, the resurrection would become a reality. The black wings would at long last be brought into existence as its creator had intended; whole and terrifying in its power.

000ooo000

It was a really posh school, red carpeted hallways, mahogany staircase, reeking of big money, but Ken Murata wasn't impressed. In the four thousand years he had been around and the many lives he had lead, he had seen much better. Upon entering the third music room, he did see something that brought his thoughts to a screeching halt. It wasn't him, couldn't possibly be him, but he looked so much like him it made the Great Sage's heart stop, then start again with a huge thud he was sure everyone could hear. There in front of him was not the great first king, Shinou, as everyone remembered him but the spitting image of the young man that would grow up to be that king, exactly as he remembered him from when they had first met. The logical part of his mind that knew Shinou had grown to be the first king and the boy he had been was long gone, and Shinou himself was dead and a mere spirit haunting the castle he had once owned. But the memories this doppelganger from his past stirred within him made his heart ache.

Yuuri reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought it was him at first too," he whispered. The rest of the Shin Makoku contingent just stood there, staring.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya as he entered the room behind everyone. "'Oka-san, who are these strangers, dripping all over the floor?" he asked, his face a mask of puzzled confusion.

Gunter, ever the diplomat, stepped forward. "This is his majesty the twenty seventh Maou of Shin Makoku, Shubuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi. _Did I say that right?_" he added in an aside to his king.

Yuuri nodded at him, blushing and chuckling in embarrassment, as soft and not so soft tittering erupted from around the room. Gunter looked up and found that a rather large portion of the people in the room were girls, all wearing the same light yellow clothing. "This is his eminence, the Great Sage, Ken Murata," he said, indicating the rather average looking Japanese boy with the glasses.

Ken smiled and gave a little wave at the girls.

"This is Lord Gwendal Von Wald," Gunter continued, moving on to the large, brooding figure with a long black ponytail and knee-length green coat.

Gwendal merely stood there, uncomfortably scowling at his longtime friend.

"I am Gunter Van Krist," he added, moving on to the next introduction quickly when he noticed the sea of yellow dresses was approaching high tide. Casting about for an avenue of escape, he continued, "This is Commander Conrad Weller." He pointed out the man in brown, "And Yozak Grie" he finished quickly with a gesture toward the redhead.

"Kyouya, they are still dripping everywhere," Tamaki pointed out as if that were the most important issue of the moment.

Kyouya looked at the growing puddles on the Host Club's floor and decided further questions could wait. "This is Mitsukuni Hanizouka and Takashi Moronizouka, they will escort you into the changing rooms and find some dry clothes for you to wear," he said, gesturing toward the boys, one very small with wheat blond hair and large maple-brown eyes, the other very tall with jet dark hair and eyes.

A portion of the girls who had been slowly closing in on Gunter shifted their focus abruptly when Hunny offered his pink stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan, to the big solemn brooding stranger Gunter had introduced as Gwendal Von Walde. "Do you like my bunny?" he asked, his big innocent eyes staring holes into Gwendal.

Gwendal's eye began to twich and he fisted his hands, pulling them tight to his sides. "Cute…" he muttered, blushing lightly, before turning away from the scene of painful cuteness.

The Host Club girls seemed to approve, nattering and squealing about Hunny and the new Brooding-type, whatever that meant.

Mori took a step closer to Hunny, protectively... and Conrad smiled inscrutably at the scene. Yosak chuckled to himself, thinking the next thing his boss knitted would probably look nothing like a rabbit.

"The changing room is this way," Hunny said, bounding away toward the back hall. After a moment, he returned. "There is only one dry uniform left in the closet, should we let them wear some of the things from the costume room?" he asked.

000ooo000

Satoshi Hiwatari stood at the grand, gated entranceway to Ouran High School. If Shori Shibuya did show up, leaving such an important political thing for something short of a death in the family, he might just find a way to point out the error in wording he had come across in some upcoming legislation that could cost the city billions of yen if it went on the books as written. If not, then he would probably email whoever won the election, the money would be cut from the police and fire budgets, and he had a few friends in the police force who would feel the consequences. He briefly wondered if Kyouya had spotted the error also, they had a lot in common. Kyouya had a good eye for things that were pertinent to his world, but he had a kind of tunnel vision that only kept track of things that had an effect on the Host Club or the Ootori Company and its holdings while ignoring everything else. That kind of single mindedness was what had made Krad so insane. It had been a while since he had thought of the vengeful spirit of the Hikari family. Satoshi tried not to dwell on his childhood and how he was host to the demented spirit. His adopted father had even been tainted by the evil that seeped from the very essence of the homicidal angel. His very personality had been shaped by the need not to care for anyone lest the weakness prove enough of a chink in his mental armor for Krad to fight his way out.

While Kyouya had much the same aloof personality but without the threat of Krad over his head, Satoshi thought Kyouya was a fool for the cool way he acted toward his friends. He would have liked to have been able to be closer to people, but Satoshi couldn't change his personality. Years of fighting any emotional inconsistency don't just evaporate, but he was trying to behave more normally and had made some progress over the last half dozen years. He had even tried to date some, going out with several people and even having a three month long relationship with one man but things hadn't worked out.

He would always remember Jemmy fondly but that relationship had been very awkward, with each of them pining away for someone else. It was more like a pity party with sex. That aspect of things had been good, but the relationship was doomed from the start, neither of them was too upset when Satoshi decided to move back to Japan from LA, he even got a letter from JJ thanking him for making him realize he needed to follow his dreams and move to New York.

000ooo000

* * *

AN: Ok all I have some good news and some bad news for ya, the bad news is I lost my job the good news is that leaves me more time to write than I expected.

I entered this story in mediaminer's Maximum challenge fanfiction contest and it did not take first place in the crossover section. They are taking votes for the best of the rest category so if anyone is a forum member over there feel free to vote for it in their polls. I think voting lasts till July 8.

As always thank you soooooo much kira for being my beta and helping me decide where to go with this!!

And thanks also go to everyone reading and enjoying this and especially my reviewers.

Mizuki hikari: Yes a pickle indeed. I had to stop to add a little suspense, and I just hadn't written any more and decided to hang it anyway.

LaDyViL: Here's another update for ya., if you did the fanart send me a pic or a link I'd love to see it.

Duo-chan Maxwell: wasn't teasing you, much. **:**P (raspberry) thanks for reading.

Morena Evensong: Unfortunately the girls at Ouran are too well-bred and refined to just run in and glomp Gunter… well most of them are anyway. But next chapter I get to play dress up with him just wait till you see what each of the guys is wearing.

Mrs. Suou: I know monthly seems like a long time, but I have another story or three that I really should also be updating before the readers give up on me completely. The guilt is horrible its been a long time since i updated them.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate you," Wolfram said, glaring daggers at Nekozawa. Through much trial and error over the past several minutes, he had learned that this was the most he could do against the magic user without being subjected to agonizing pain.

"I am sorry." Umihito sighed. He had tried several times to explain that something had gone wrong with the spell. That it had been intended to summon a powerful being and bind it to him, not a bishounen in a pink nightie with a pissy attitude. "Could somebody tell me why I got this," he complained to the heavens, gesturing at the fuming Wolfram, "instead of the powerful demon the book promised?"

"I am a powerful demon," Wolfram answered. He covered his mouth with his hand; he had not intended to give that information to the spell-caster.

"What?" Nekozawa asked, turning his attention to the blond.

"I am a demon," Wolfram repeated, obviously fighting the compulsion to answer this time.

"But demons are scaly and ugly and have big leathery wings," Nekozawa said, looking Wolfram over more carefully. _No, this wasn't a demon, just some guy with really poor taste in clothing._

Wolfram scoffed at that notion, "You sound just like Jennifer-kaasan."

"Who is that?"

"Yuuri's mother."

Nekozawa frowned. "Why do I sound like her?"

"She thought demons should have wings too and she was disappointed when Shori and Yuuri were born without them."

"This Yuuri, you have mentioned him before. He is important to you?"

"He's the Maou and my fiancée; of course he is important to me!" Wolfram closed his mouth tight; if he couldn't stop himself from talking like that, he would be giving away information that could hurt Shin Makoku or worse yet, Yuuri. As an officer in the Shin Makoku legion he was well aware what this could lead to and he was starting to panic over it.

"Maou?" Nekozawa asked, thoroughly confused.

"The king, holder of the throne of Shin Makoku starting with the first king, Shionou, and continuing to the current leader, the 27th Maou, Yuuri Shibuya." Wolfram cursed Gunter for this verbatim rectal from the Encyclopedia Caloria, he had been helping Yuuri study. That was enough; he had to stop this verbal diarrhea even if it meant doing something drastic. He reached for the knife and his entire body seized up in cramps. Then he remembered he had been told not to pick it up again.

"What is wrong?" Nekozawa asked, concerned, they had been talking when suddenly the guy reached for the knife again, before doubling up in pain and hitting the floor.

"I have to stop talking," Wolfram groaned as he stood up. Casting his eyes about, he looked for another way to out of this situation. "I can't give you any information that you could use against my homeland or Yuuri, I'll kill myself first," he said. Finding something promising, he lunged toward a table near the altar. There were several odd looking substances sitting on it, incense sticks, extra candles, and some sort of powder.

He grabbed a likely container. It was filled with some sort of noxious looking brown liquid. Looking at it closely, he could see that it slowly bubbled up, forming a thin, crusty, light brown, poisonous-looking foam at the top. _This should do_, he thought. Tilting the entire contents into his mouth, he swallowed it down quickly. He slid down to the floor and prayed for a quick death.

000ooo000

"We only have one clean uniform left," Hunny said, handing it to Gwendal "I think it would fit you the best; it's one of Takashi's spares," he explained, indicating Mori as he said his actual name, something almost no one else ever used.

Gwendal nodded his thanks, and taking the proffered uniform, he was about to ask where he could to change when Gunter, who had rifled quickly through the hangers, stepped out, looking around with several items in hand, and asked, "Where are the dressing rooms?"

"We only have one," Hunny replied, "Usually we take turns changing, well except for Kou-chan and Hika-chan," he said, leading Gunter to the curtained off alcove.

"What about us?" Hikaru asked as he and his brother rounded the corner with some dry towels.

"Nothing bad," Hunny said, smiling up at them. "Maybe after you get changed we can have some cake." He directed the last at Gwendal, turning on the cuteness since he seemed to have an appreciative audience. The older man looked down at the child-like eighteen year old and silently nodded, a little smile tightly tugging at his lips when the boy shouted, "Yippee! You hear that, Takashi? We get to set another plate at my table," he cried happily as he bounded off into the host club room followed by a slightly disgruntled looking Mori.

Gunter entered first. "I will only be a moment," he told Gwendal as he slid the curtain closed.

Gwendal replied with an annoyed grunt but wasn't going to fight with the flighty man over a dressing room. He stood waiting his turn stoically ignoring the water dripping from his long dark hair.

Quickly undressing, Gunter started to dry off, rubbing the water from his face with a large piece of pristine white terrycloth. "These are some very soft towels," Gunter murmured to himself as he rubbed the sheet of fluffy softness quickly over himself and finished with a practiced wrap around his hair. "Perhaps Anissina can invent something for the towels at the castle. I can't believe Heika has not complained about it if this is what he has been raised with. He thinks of others so much and of himself none at all. Softer towels would be the least we could do for him," he murmured, incredibly pleased with himself as thoughts of a grateful Yuuri, wearing nothing but one of the improved, softer towels comfortably wrapped around his slim hips, danced in his head.

He nimbly buttoned the shirt he had found, a light cream colored poet's shirt that resembled some of the fashions he had worn the last time he was on Yuuri's Earth, while working as a runway model in order to earn enough money to travel from New York, where he had accidentally ended up, to Japan where Yuuri and the rest were. To go with the lacy sleeved shirt, he had grabbed a pair of burgundy leggings in a velvety material and a pair of fairly sturdy looking black boots that almost fit right and came up just below his knees. Once he strapped his own sword belt around the waist and tied the wet strands of hair back from his face with the lacing from the top of his shirt, he exited the room to allow Gwendal a private place to dress.

As he passed him, Gwendal gave Gunter a little nod of approval. The strange garb seemed to fit the other man's personality perfectly. Sliding back the curtain, he quickly stripped out of his wet clothes and toweled off. Unfortunately, the owner of the borrowed clothes was a bit thinner than Gwendal and they looked like they would be a tight fit. The military commander carefully stepped into the black trousers; he had to work to get them over his muscular thighs, as he pulled them up. Gwendal picked up the white dress shirt and gingerly shrugged into it, leaving it unbuttoned for the time being as he sat down on the dressing room's lone chair. Sitting proved to be a bit uncomfortable as he put on his own wet boots, there was no dry footwear in his size, but wearing them was a small discomfort. With a sigh of relief that the seams in the pants held, he stood up and quickly buttoned the white shirt. Draping the jacket over his arm, Gwendal left the curtained confines of the dressing room. Looking around, he wondered where the others were. Gunter appeared from seemingly nowhere, throwing a piece of colorful material around his neck and adjusting it to hang down the front of his shirt, "There, now that is better." He muttered as he turned his attention to how his own clothes looked in the mirrored wall behind his friend.

"Well no reason to be shy, we are dripping on the floor," Josak said, and peeling off his wet tunic, he started poking around in the clothes. Walking around the racks, something lacey caught his eye. Grinning happily, he pulled out a black satin ball gown and held it up lovingly. It was just the sort of thing his "Miss Biceps" persona would look good in and he wondered where he could get his hands on some make-up.

Conrad quickly stripped out of his uniform and donned a haori and hakama combination from the group of samurai costumes in muted grey and black. Throwing his sword sash over one shoulder, he turned to see Josak trying to squeeze into a mass of black satin with white trim.

"That isn't going to zip up over your ribs," Conrad observed.

"No?" Josak replied, as he tried to look over his shoulder.

"No, it was made for someone without your musculature," Conrad reaffirmed.

"Oh..." he said disappointedly. Fingering some of the other gowns hanging on the rack, he pulled one out. "What about this?"

"Yuuri is waiting for us," Conrad answered, tossing some clothes to Josak, "try these and hurry up a bit." Then he headed back to see if Gunter and Gwendal needed anything.

Josak looked at the bundle his friend tossed at him and sighed. It was a uniform of some type in shades of blue with straight seams and no flourishes._ How boring…_ Shrugging, he slid his wet pants down over his hips, and let them simply fall to the floor. He stepped into the pants sand quickly pulled them on. The shirt, however, proved to be harder to don than he thought. After several minutes of futile struggling, he simply gave up. Casting one longing look at the ball gowns, Josak was about to hurry off in Conrad's direction when Murata called out in passing.

"I'll be right back," Ken said as he exited the room wearing a pair of dry board shorts and no shirt. He entered the host club room much to the delight of the ladies there and walked up to Kyouya, "I think we are going to need a few extra towels," he said. Looking over the shadow king's shoulder and pulling his arm up to make a muscle, his lean physique lending the move a comic air, Ken grinned at the sea of buttercup yellow. The host club girls tittered at this display as Kyouya called for the twins to grab a few more towels.

"It is impolite to appear before the ladies in a state of undress, you should go get some clothes on," Kyouya said pointedly to the idiot making a fool of himself before him.

Ken replied, "The girls seemed to not take any offence," as he pulled another pose and the girls went from tittering to squeals of delight. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw an equally shirtless Josak mimicking his moves but to a much better effect.

Josak noticed the dark look Kyouya shot his way and immediately stood up, making himself a few inches taller than the shadow king and grinned amiably. "Do you have anything that doesn't have such tight sleeves back there?" he asked; "Nothing will go around my arms properly," he continued, taking advantage of the moment to pull another muscle and flirt with the girls. He added after the squealing subsided, "I even tried this with the short sleeves but it doesn't button and overall it's a bit tight." He held out the shirt to the police uniform that was two sizes too small for him.

Smiling evilly, Kyouya said, "I know just the thing." '_Tamaki is the only person I know who is flamboyant enough to wear the Mayan prince costume in public and enjoy it_.'

Ken Murata looked around the host club room as this exchange was taking place, noting that Yuuri was talking to one of the hosts, in fact the guy looked quite a bit like Yuuri at first glance, although his hair and eyes were just a shade lighter than Yuuri's, he had the same thin build except for … it was as if a light bulb went on in his head. With a sly smile the great sage turned and walked back into the costume room to finish dressing. This host club was an interesting place indeed.

000ooo000

Satoshi waited patiently; after all it would be a while before the candidate could show up if he showed. He was almost certain he was wasting his time, but he got paid the same either way and he could work on the other cases he was on while he waited. He wished he had brought his computer with him now but since it had been an intruder call it would have been a funny choice to grab his notebook while running into a possibly violent situation.

There was something bothering him greatly about the intruders. He felt the familiar thrum of magic, but this had a different flavor. It wasn't exactly like anything he had run into before. His innate magic, the ability imbued to the Hikari family to bring their art to life, was shrinking from it like matching poles of a magnet repel each other. He didn't feel a connection between this odd energy and the strangely dressed men in the fountain directly. There was unquestionably magic involved in their appearance at Ouran, but the amount and type of power he sensed wasn't centered on the fountain or any of the strangers he had met so far. It was puzzling.

'_Will this thing go any faster?'_ Shori thought, willing the car he currently drove to go even faster to his destination. Darting dangerously between other cars and disobeying several traffic laws, he whizzed toward the Ouran school campus. His one and only little brother was in some sort of trouble. He needed to get there _**now**_, no matter what. Finally he arrived at the school amazingly without the cops on his tail. As soon as the car stopped moving he leapt out, and straightening his tie and jacket out of habit, he launched himself toward the front gates.

A young man with blue hair and glasses stepped forward and introduced himself, "I am Satoshi Hiwatari, I have to admit I am a bit surprised to see you, but your brother was certain that you would come so I have been instructed to escort you to where he is."

"You'll take me to Yuuri? Then let's move," Shori said brusquely, forgoing introductions to save time.

"Follow me," Satoshi said expressionlessly, secretly pleased by the genuine worry the man was demonstrating. A politician with a heart, who would have figured?

000ooo000

"DAISUKE!"

That was all of the warning the poor guy got as he exited the train tiredly at the Tokyo station. A sudden weight landed across his shoulders and he felt knuckles twisting into his absurdly spiky red hair in an all too familiar noogie motion. Once he struggled free of his grasp, Daisuke looked into the grinning face of his long time best friend, Takeshi Saehara. "You haven't changed a bit since grade school" he grumped, not quite hiding the smile that fought to surface on his face, and running a hand over his head in the fruitless effort to tidy up the wayward locks. "Thanks for meeting me, Takeshi; I am not sure if I could have found the way to your place on my own," he added hastily, realizing how cranky the first thing he said had sounded.

"No problem, I know how lost you'd be without me," Takeshi proclaimed dramatically. "I am just glad you found time to come visit. Things are pretty boring around here; you know what I mean?"

"You mean you have asked every available girl out and been turned down by all of them already?" Daisuke asked facetiously.

"Exactly," his brunette friend answered without flinching. Daisuke would always admire Takeshi's ability to take things that would embarrass others in stride. "Our train to Kawagoe leaves in about ten minutes, then it's a twenty minute ride to the station and a short walk to the dorm. We can get some ramen at the Golden Dragon on the way, it's good cheap food and it's just off campus." Takeshi continued pointing the way to the next train they would need to board.

Dai groaned a bit at the thought of more time on a train but at least he had someone to talk to now.

"So how are things going back at home?" Takeshi asked as they waited for their ramen at the restaurant.

"Same old same old," Daisuke answered

"I heard Risa got a job as a model," Takeshi prodded, eyes gleaming, his face showing a true hunger for trading the latest gossip from home.

"Yeah, she always was a beautiful girl," Daisuke said in a wistful voice. He had tried asking the younger of the Harada twins to date him back in middle school, and been turned down flat. "She landed a big magazine shoot next week. She is ecstatic about it and everyone that knows her is happy for her too."

"And Riku?" Takeshi asked about the elder Harada sister.

"Haven't seen much of her since the wedding," Dai smiled and shrugged. They had dated seriously in high school, even before then in fact. When the whole Dark, Krad, and Black Wings incident happened, she was his true love and sacred Maiden. Their junior year in High School they figured out they wanted different things from their lives and they had parted ways as a couple, but remained friends. "She was a beautiful bride. I hope you did your best work on those photos you took for them." A part of him had felt cheated at seeing her looking so radiant and happy to be with someone else, knowing it could have been him if he had handled things differently and set himself different goals.

"I'm just glad the dean let me borrow the good camera so the pictures turned out perfect," Takeshi said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, what did he say when you told him I was going to stay for the weekend in your dorm room?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I sort of forgot to ask about that so I was thinking maybe we could just sneak you in tonight and I will ask him tomorrow?"

"You forgot?"_ This might work out even better than planned, with no record I was even in the area. _"Okay, I guess I can do that for tonight," Daisuke said, not wanting to sound too eager.

"So follow my lead and we will…"

"Takeshi, I am not admitting anything, okay, but if I were to have snuck out of my house on multiple occasions as a kid, I would have had to get past my mother without getting caught. Now are your dorm leaders harder to fool than my mother?" Daisuke asked.

"Harder to fool than Emiko Niwa? No way! Some of your friends were sure she could have caught the phantom thief Dark if the police had asked her nicely to do that for them." Takeshi chuckled.

Daisuke shook his head, smiling "Too true," he said wryly, Takeshi would never know how close to the truth that little assessment was. "So, if you just tell me which room is yours, I am sure I can manage to meet you there without getting caught."

000ooo000

_Damn, Yuuri, I never got to make up to you for that last fight we had. I never got to see our wedding day or say goodbye to Greta. Be a great father to our daughter. _Wolfram lay on the floor awaiting his demise.

Nekozawa stood in wide eyed shock. "Why did you do that?" he asked, perplexed.

"I am a soldier in the shin makoku army and this spell I am under makes me a major security risk," Wolfram said, gagging a bit at the sweet herbal bite of the poison he had just taken. "How long do I have? That poison tastes vile."

"Poison? What? Why did you just drink my left over root beer?" Umihito was stunned, this guy couldn't be serious. People didn't just kill themselves like that, but he obviously had, if that glass had contained something that was actually toxic he would be on his way to the hospital right now or worse. This guy was in some sort of military organization where he came from, and willing to die for his ideals; this was a foreign concept to the super wealthy black magic club president whose most important decisions were things like what to have for lunch today and who to hire to oversee and invest his allowance for him.

"Root beer?" Wolfram said, sitting up. His eye began to twitch and his forehead wrinkle as he did a good impression of his oldest brother, Gwendal. "That disgusting swill is the drink Yuuri talks about enjoying when he watches the baseball thing?"

"Oh no, this is imported and much better than the stuff they serve with hot dogs at the ball park," Nekozawa corrected helpfully. "Now I am going to tell you, don't kill yourself again. You have to obey me if I tell you, right?"

A reluctant nod was Wolfram's only reply.

"I think I can undo this spell but we have to go get a few items to do it."

"What things...?" Wolfram asked, trying to keep the tiny glimmer of hope he felt from creeping into his voice.

"I think white sage and sea salt, maybe some sandalwood to start with, and I need to change lines seven and fifteen in the incantation among some other changes… Yes, yes that should do it. I usually don't skirt so far into the white side of things but to break a curse…hmmm, perhaps some belladonna wouldn't hurt anything…" he trailed off, going over the things he would need to himself. A clock sounded Westminster chimes and Nekozawa pulled out his phone again. "We can leave now; club hours are over."

"Club hours?" Wolfram asked as he unwittingly stood and prepared to leave.

"Yes, you are in Ouran High School's Black Arts Clubroom. The other members went on a field trip today. They are watching the release of 'A Night in the Lonesome October' at the local cinema. Now, let's go home. I can pick up the things we need on the way," he said as he pushed a button to announce he was ready for his driver.

000ooo000

Haruhi filled a delicate bone china cup from the urn of instant coffee which the host club had designated 'commoner coffee.' Why the rich bastards chose to drink it when they could afford the fresh ground stuff was beyond her. It seemed so… so demeaning to the average person to call it that. Being the only Ouran student there on scholarship, she had been forced to put up with slights to her station in life from day one. If she hadn't accidentally broken that overpriced vase, and been drafted into working for the host club to pay for it, she might not have made any friends there.

As it was most of the other female students thought she was a boy, and to keep working off her debt things had to stay that way, so how many good close friends was she going to be able make outside the club anyway? It's not like she could invite a bunch of girls over for a slumber party. Even without the whole "Haruhi is a boy" thing, her father would insist on giving out hair and makeup advice and that just would have been plain awkward.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a swell of squeals that was a lot louder than the norm. Looking back toward the noise, she saw the girls were excited by the sudden appearance by two of the newcomers. The taller of the two was dressed in one of Mori's uniforms. It was a bit tight on him and seemed to mold itself to his tall muscular frame. The light blue jacket showed just how incredibly blue his eyes were and that they contrasted well with his long dark hair, which he wore pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head. If it weren't for the fierce scowl he wore on his face he'd be gorgeous.

The other one looked as though he stepped out of her favorite period drama. His short brown hair and eyes were perfect examples of what short brown hair and soft brown eyes could be. He radiated a boy next door charm and the simple grey haori and hakama he wore did nothing to dissuade that. He looked in her direction and gave her a small smile and it was all she could do not to heave a little fan girl sigh. He started walking toward her, and she felt her stomach flutter like it hadn't since the first time she met Tamaki Suou. As he got closer, she noted to her disappointment that he was focusing that smile not on her but on the boy standing next to her.

Yuuri laughed. "A pity they didn't have a baseball uniform, eh, Conrad?"

"Yes, your majesty…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me 'Yuuri,' Conrad? You are my godfather after all," Yuuri said, apparently it was an ongoing dispute between the two.

Just when things appeared to be getting back to normal, a kind of hush fell over the room. It was so still, Haruhi could have sworn she heard the dressing room's velvet curtains swish back into place as she briefly wondered who had come out of there. Then, like the precursor to an earthquake, a soft feminine rumble started before erupting into squeals of delight. Haruhi quickly set the coffee cup down, nearly burning her hand when she looked up to see what all the fuss was about.

"Gunter-sama!!"

"Oh… my… gosh!! It really is him!!"

"OOOH!! Gunter-sama!!"

_That really is Gunter-sama_…? Haruhi thought. She watched as he slowly pushed his way through the sea of buttercup yellow, his long white hair neatly pulled back with the missing lace from his shirt, leaving his chest exposed.

_Now this was what a world renowned fashion model should look like,_ she nodded to herself. The vision before her was a far cry from the soggy man with the dripping long hair that had come into the room. Haruhi thought the soft antique white poet's shirt was a bit too pale for his equally creamy white skin, although the style of it seemed to fit him. In fact, she was sure he had made an excellent choice, when the sea of yellow parted just enough for her to take in the burgundy velvet pants that were tucked rakishly into his boots. He was a vision of cool sophistication until he noticed Yuuri, who thankfully was not doing anything other than standing next to her, fiddling with the sugar bowl. Bounding like a golden retriever puppy, and further increasing the squeals of delight, the famous Gunter-sama hurried over to them.

"Heika!! Yuuri-heika!!" he cried as he rushed across the room, gracefully evading everyone in his path, and pulling the boy into a tight hug. "I have been so worried! Are you really all right?" he said.

"I'm all right, Gunter," Yuuri answered, his voice muffled as his face was being held against the older man's chest; his bare upper chest where the lacings from his shirt were missing. "Gunter, you can let go now," he added.

"Oh, yes of course, your majesty," Gunter said, stepping back, and reaching out to straighten Yuuri's clothes where his hug had rumpled them a bit.

"You had a lot of people worried, Shibuya," Ken Murata said from somewhere just behind Haruhi, startling her. She jumped and spun around. The average looking Japanese boy had now put on a shirt. A very gaudy green and yellow print Hawaiian shirt with stylized pineapples on it and a bright orange silk lei to go with it. This all clashed horribly with the bright fuchsia camouflage print board shorts he had on. To finish the look he added a pair of straw sandals. _He would look like a stereotypical tourist if only he had a coconut shell cup, fanny pack tied loosely around his waist, and a camera around his neck_. Haruhi found it hard to suppress a chuckle at the thought.

As the men talked to Yuuri, Kyouya returned to the room, his tight little smile indicating smug satisfaction. He was sure that any second now the annoying redhead would storm out complaining about the costume he had picked for him.

Josak came twirling out into the room, opening a large red and violet feather fan with a flourish. "Commander," he hollered across the room at Conrad. "I thought Ootori-san didn't like me, but look at the beautiful outfit he chose for me!" He struck a pose, swiveling his hips opposite his shoulders, and holding the fan out to the side to show off the loose fitting white robe he was wearing. It had large pieces of triangular gold lamé trim around the scoop-neck collar and wide three quarter length sleeves. A contrasting stripe on the end of each sleeve and down the back was orange with gold diamonds embroidered into it. As Josak twirled around, the deep purple panel in the front flared out, complimenting and contrasting nicely with its orange twin in the back.

Haruhi felt her jaw dropping. It was like watching an older version of Tamaki prancing around, and judging by the reaction he was getting from the buttercup masses, they thought the same. Even the way he flourished the fan, showing it off to its best, looked as though he had learnt the moves from the host club president.

"You look charming as ever, Josak," the one called Conrad replied, the amusement he felt clearly seen in his eyes.

"Why thank you!" the redhead smirked. He halted; the white skirt and colorful panels continuing to twirl, before neatly wrapping around his legs._ If only I could fit into the black taffeta, now that would have been an entrance…_ he thought slightly disappointed.

The same silence that had accompanied Gunter-sama's entrance once again fell about the room, before the bright sea of corn silk burst into applause. It was silenced only when his lips quirked upwards in a devilish smile as he regarded the girls and a soft sigh went up around the room in response.

As she went back to fussing with the coffee, Haruhi watched the buttercup masses swarm around the newcomers like bees to honey. She felt kind of sorry for them, as she remembered her first day as a host and how the girls seemed drawn to her as well. Still, the men graciously went about as if this was an everyday occurrence for them, their courtly manner making the girls squeal with delight.

The clock tower signaled the end of club hours and the club girls reluctantly filed out the door, twittering to each other about the surprise guest hosts. Once the room was cleared of their designees, the hosts went about their usual business of straightening up after, all except for Kyouya, who instead of entering the day's projected profits into his handy dandy notebook, was trying to decide which of their new guests to descend upon for enlightenment as to what the hell was going on today.

Before he could choose a likely victim, the doors to the third music room opened once more and Shori Shibuya came barging in with Satoshi fast on his heels.

"Yuuri, are you alright? What happened?" he asked, rushing to Yuuri's side as soon as he set eyes on his brother.

"I'm alright-" Yuuri started to answer.

"Yes, Yuuri, please explain what exactly is going on here," Kyouya said as he approached the pair, sunlight from the large outer windows glinting off of his glasses.

"I thought we had covered that already," Ken Murata countered as he stepped into the sunlight, the glare reflecting from his spectacles, giving him a dangerous aura.

Shori turned away from his brother to face the shadow king, the sunlight sparkling menacingly off his glasses. "That's information his family should have first," he said.

Satoshi pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, reflecting light from the lenses. "Let's go over what we already know first, then ask for any further information we need, shall we?" he asked blandly.

Haruhi silently watched all of this, secretly thinking to herself, _Mother in heaven, I am so glad I wore my contacts today._

000ooo000

AN/ THERE IS OMAKE AT THE END OF THIS NOTE

Hey I am back, took me a while to get this done and there isn't half of what I wanted in it but I guess I can leave that stuff for the next chapter. I have decided to go back to school so my time is once again limited but I have access to acres of computers so it kind of evens out.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I am going to continue it and hopefully finish, updates might come quicker since I have finished my other multi-chapter huge long story now, but don't count on it. I do this when I get a chance and for fun if it starts to seem like work it really suffers for it so I tend to get it put together s l o w l y .

A Night in the Lonesome October is a book by the late great Roger Zelazney. It tells an outlandishly different version of the Jack the Ripper murders as seen through the eyes of Jack's dog, Snuff. I loved it and thought it would make a fun movie title and something the Ouran black magic club would choose to go see.

A special thanks to my beta-buddy kira who has all but written some parts of this while helping polish it to a shine. _(you're welcome! ;p kira)_

Omake set up: I was going to have L from death Note make a cameo appearance while Satoshi was waiting for Shori to arrive, but had to cut him because I couldn't think of a way to get rid of him once the scene was over. He would eventually find the Hikari-Niwa connection and go to Asumono, I think. Here is what it would have been if I had left it.

OMAKE

A soft shuffling noise brought his attention to someone approaching; it was the current head of security of Ouran, a strange fellow who went by the name of Ryuzaki. Satoshi was sure that was an alias, the boy was obviously some sort of whiz kid being groomed by the police or some other agency, and no doubt training with the famous martial artists Mitsukuni and Moranizuka like many others have before him. Satoshi almost felt sorry for him, having gone through similar circumstances himself. Then again, Ryuzaki looked to be approximately seventeen, although his records put him at nineteen years old. Even though he looked odd, a bit pale and sickly, he would have a much better time socially than Satoshi had, graduating college, and being put in charge of his own special division of the police force at the tender age of fourteen. He was sure there were totally different circumstances that had lead both of them here.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuzaki asked casually, standing slouched over with his hands in the pockets of his plain black slacks.

"Kyouya Ootori assigned me to escort an important guest to the third music room," Satoshi replied as if that answered everything.

"I got word that there were unregistered visitors on the grounds, what are the chances that they are also in the third music room?" asked Ryuzaki with an indiscernible look in his jet black eyes, the large bags under them making Satoshi wonder if the guy ever slept.

"Chances are good. I think that the host club is having a special appearance from a well known fashion model as well as a local politician today," Satoshi replied, he was not above misleading the other in order to keep him from interfering in his own investigations. Ryuzaki had no idea how odd the appearances of these intruders was and if magic was involved Satoshi would rather not have to deal with anyone else messing with things they didn't understand. The host club having some unscheduled guests was not unbelievable; Tamaki Suou had been known to do many crazy things with that club on the spur of the moment after all. That bit of information would stand on its own, and now for a little redirection, "What are the chances of a famous fashion model and the members of his entourage entering Ouran grounds unannounced and making it all the way to the host club before the head of campus security hears of it?" he asked in a pleasant voice, angling his head to catch a glint of sunlight across his glasses, hiding the amused expression his eyes no doubt held.

"I would say about two percent." Ryuzaki countered, "And what are the chances that you know more about what is going on than you have told me, Satoshi Hiwatari-san?"

"Not a chance at all. What would I gain by keeping anything from you?" Satoshi said simply.

"You seem to be a very private person, Hiwatari-san, perhaps that is why I feel you are hiding something. Maybe if I knew a bit more about you I could judge you more fairly but it seems that the official records on you haven't been given to the school by Ootori-san nor have I been able to locate a public file from any previous employer for you, it is very strange wouldn't you agree?"

"Not at all, I was working undercover on a case so the files on that situation have been classified by the police department in Azumono. The Phantom Thief case is legendary and still unsolved, but inactive lately so the files have not become a part of official record yet. That is all," Satoshi said, calculating favorable odds that this Ryuzaki guy wouldn't be able to resist the challenge of trying to solve that particularly unsolvable case. _That should keep him busy_, he thought smugly.

The chime of Ryuzaki's phone interrupted anything else that may have been said and the younger man made his way to a nearby bench, perching himself on it like some sort of odd bird of prey, and holding the phone delicately to his ear as if the lower half of it would bite him if he accidentally touched it. Satoshi couldn't make out the conversation from where he stood, but soon the other man hung up the phone and approached him again.

"You were in charge of the top secret task force investigating the Phantom Thief case six years ago?" it wasn't really a question so Satoshi merely nodded in acknowledgement. "You would have been a child."

"Well, how else would you infiltrate an elementary school and befriend a member of the suspected thief's family?" Satoshi was surprised at the venom in his voice; he never really liked remembering that the one person he had been able to count on to be a true friend back then had started out as an assigned surveillance.

"I see you feel ill used about that assignment."

"I am afraid you are wrong, I was the only one qualified for the job and I am very satisfied with the outcome of the investigation."

"But you said you didn't solve the case."

"Yes I did say that, didn't I. Unfortunately, that is all of the information you will get from me, my politician has arrived and I am to escort him to Ootori-san in the third music room," Satoshi said pleasantly as if they were talking about the events of the day and not verbally fencing. With curt nod, he left L and all thoughts of their conversation behind as he hurried over to the black sedan that had just pulled up.


	10. Chapter 10

"And then there was a big story about a fancy fundraiser for the children's hospital and do you know who I got an interview with? None other than Ootori-san's personal limousine driver of course, because I am a brilliant reporter," Takeshi said.

Daisuke groaned inwardly. "When is he going to wind down?" he thought as Takeshi did a world class impression of the energizer bunny, running circles in his small dorm room, and talking animatedly about all of the stories he had covered in his first semester of his after school internship with the local paper. He had been at it all morning and into the afternoon already. Still it was good to see the young journalist again and he guessed could survive a while longer. It had put him a couple of hours behind his schedule but that wouldn't matter in the long run. Besides, the guy was so excited it was kind of cute. Apparently his oldest friend was thriving in his new surroundings. He still had plenty of time to case the school before he went in to actually steal and seal the artifact tonight, if he could get away from Takeshi somehow to do it.

Suddenly Takeshi stopped talking, an odd look on his face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a noisily vibrating cell phone. "Takeshi Saehara here," he answered and went on in excited tones throughout a short conversation. From what Daisuke overheard, there was some sort of a famous person spotted in town and he was being sent out to cover the story. This turned out even better than he expected when Takeshi got off the phone and informed him they were going to Ouran High School to interview someone named Gunter.

000ooo000

"It is obvious to me what is going on here," Tamaki said, standing and striking a pose for effect. Once all eyes were on him, he held up one finger. "First, Yuuri is a foreign ruler of some small European principality, maybe near Luxemburg, and he is considering attending this school, but he is traveling incognito, and that is why he tried to hide in the fountain when he spotted Haruhi walking nearby. This also tells me that he is not smart enough to pass the admission test because that pool is nowhere near deep enough to hide in."

"Excuse me!?" Shori cried, irked by the description of his little brother. "He is smart enough to run an entire country. Well, with the help of some advisors to sort the paperwork for him and tell him what the political situation is in words he can understand."

"Hey!" Yuuri complained. He stood, scratching the back of his head a bit, embarrassed by Shori's words.

Tamaki had barely paused for breath, before continuing and, holding up another finger, he stated, "Second, coincidentally that same pool is the place the world-famous model Gunter picked to stage a scene, hoping to garner the attention of the fashionable elite here at Ouran and salvage his flagging career before he winds up selling _I can't believe it's not butter_ in television commercials."

Gunter felt a tug at his memory…… oh yeah, he had seen a commercial for that once, in New York. There was a man on a white horse and… "Oh, how bad-mannered!" he muttered, affronted. He wandered over to where the military leader of Shin Makoku was eating cake with the smallest host club member. Gwendal wouldn't let him kill this Tamaki fellow, and he was the only one there that could physically restrain him, and if that boy said one more insulting thing...

And sure enough the next thing out of Tamaki's mouth was, "And since there is no way someone who looks like Gunter-sama and works as a model is straight, obviously the tall one he just ran to is his faithful lover who accompanies him everywhere and quietly watches in jealous misery as adoring fans throw themselves at his love all day long. It must be terrible being burdened with loving a man with such popularity, kind sir…"

"Uh, I wouldn't go there if I were you," Josak said softly to the ranting blond.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked.

"That's it!" Gunter said, lunging toward the boy, only to have his arm caught in a vice like grip. He tugged futilely a time or two, looking back into the scowling expression on Gwendal's face. He swore he could almost feel the earth trembling even without a pact between the Earth's elements and the sullen general.

"We are here to find Wolfram and these fools are our allies in searching for him," Gwendal ground out, looking as if he hated every word he uttered.

Gunter took a deep breath, letting it slowly out his nose as he calmed himself down. "You're right," he said quietly.

"Oh," Tamaki said, nodding at Josak, as his question was answered. "Wait a minute... is that my Mayan Prince outfit?"

"Oh it was yours?" Josak asked with interest. "Well, I want to thank you very much for loaning it to me."

"You're welcome..." Tamaki replied, a bit flustered at being thanked so politely.

"It really is wonderful, roomy and flowing, yet still pretty with lots of color, and the gold trim is exquisite," Josak added, fluttering his fan girlishly out of long standing habit.

Tamaki smiled. "Yeah... I know! And the designees love it too."

"Perhaps you could tell me where to get a few of my own before I go home?" Josak asked with a pleading look.

"Uh, sure..."

000ooo000

This was an interesting puzzle in Satoshi's book. There was definitely more going on than met the eye. He was getting some serious magical vibes from both of the Shibuya men and something like a faint echo or a trace magical essence from Gunter and Gwendal. The rest didn't resonate with any magical aura, but there was something very different about the one named Ken Murata. He couldn't quite place it, but it was the same kind of feeling that had led him to suspect Daisuke would be the tamer for Dark when he first met him, a gut instinct telling him that there was more to Ken Murata than was apparent.

000ooo000

Yuuri walked away from Shori and Haruhi to face his old friend, Ken, and ask the question that had been burning a hole in his brain since the others had arrived. "Did Shinou tell you where to look for Wolfram?"

"Yes," the great sage Ken said, nodding slowly with a slight smile gracing his features, "Japan."

"Japan?! Couldn't he narrow it down a bit?! He could be anywhere!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Yes, but I did get Shinou to go from all of Earth to Japan. I think I was doing well. He was in one of his moods." Murata shrugged with the last part.

Yuuri groaned with frustration. "Great! Of all the times for him to get moody..."

"Yeah, but what can be done about it? He's already dead..." Murata said with a sympathetic look.

"Tell me about it..." Yuuri sighed, thinking up several new and inventive ways to torture the first king's spirit… maybe one of Anissina's inventions…

"We'll find him, Heika," Conrad said with a reassuring smile as he joined in the conversation. Shori followed him, rolling his eyes once he noticed how Murata was dressed but not commenting otherwise.

"I don't get it." one of the twins, possibly Hikaru, said as he joined the group loosely forming around Yuuri. "If you were traveling together how did you lose this guy so badly that you weren't sure he was even in Japan?"

"I don't know," Yuuri mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought. "I grabbed his hand and I didn't let go… did I? No, I remember. So I didn't let go of him but somehow I ended up alone in the water outside here," he muttered, quietly trying to put the pieces together.

"Haruhi is right. He scrambled his brains out there," the twin, most definitely Hikaru, observed.

"Poor thing..."Karou said sympathetically as he stepped slowly out from behind his brother, the effect looked like some sort of single cell organism dividing into two. "You know, my dear Hikaru, if you ever had scrambled brains, I would still love you," he purred, as he tilted his head demurely and looked at his twin from the side, fluttering the long lashes of his golden brown eyes.

"I know you would, Karou-chan," his doppelganger replied. "As I would do the same for you..." Hikaru declared, reaching out and pulling his brother into a warm embrace.

"Save it for the customers," Kyouya told them gruffly as he walked by. Both twins stuck their tongues out at him in synchronized retaliation. Moving into a pose where each leaned against each other in a relaxed fashion, they watched to see what their shadow king would say to the newcomers.

"You can't expect us to believe that you lost your, uh... friend somewhere else in Japan, while you were playing around in the fountain outside. You should not have been able to get on the grounds at all. This is a high security campus and you would have to have had help from the inside to get in without being noticed like you did," Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Now, you're going to tell me exactly how you got in here and why the focus on the fountain below, understood?"

"Okay, I don't want to waste any more time on this than I have to, so everyone listen to me," Yuuri said as he took center stage, seeming a bit agitated. He stood straight, perhaps a bit taller than usual. "Now, last night I was talking to Wolfram as we got ready for bed… Actually, we were arguing about something but then it was like something weird happened like an air version of my water black hole thingy… It sucked him in, and I managed to grab hold of his hand. I came up here, in the fountain outside, earlier today. I don't know what it was that grabbed him or where Wolfram is and I am very worried about him."

"About that," Ken spoke up, taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt tail. "It seems that Wolfram was summoned here by a powerful spell. You must have been so intent on staying with him that you used your own abilities unconsciously to follow him here, which explains the wet landing," he concluded, placing the glasses back on his face, and adjusting them to once again catch the glare from the large windows.

Haruhi couldn't believe it, this was a totally absurd tale the guy was telling and the people with him were playing along with it as if it were truth. It didn't make sense unless they were all delusional or something. Maybe Yuuri had escaped from a mental institution and they were just playing along and trying not to upset him?

"You can't expect me to believe this," Kyouya grumbled.

"Believe it or not, it makes no difference," Ken said with a shrug and an apologetic smile.

"I would be careful about what you say about his majesty, I wouldn't want to think you are accusing him of being less than truthful," Conrad said as he gave Kyouya a steel-edged smile, with a look in his eye that said, 'I have killed for less.'

"Of course not," Kyouya said quickly.

Shori walked up to Yuuri. "If Wolfram is in Japan he will be trying to get to our folk's place first, so it is only a matter of time before we hear from or about him. He knows the phone number and the address," he told his little brother, supportively placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oy, kiddo, Wolfram is a very resourceful person. I am sure he will turn up soon," Josak added with a grin and a wink. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was talking to your mother and planning your wedding right now."

"You think Mom's heard from him?" Yuuri held onto that little glimmer of hope with both hands.

"It is possible," Conrad said.

"Yes, let's not forget your fiancée is a leader in the Shin Makoku military too, Heika. He will be fine," Gunter reminded him.

"Fiancée?" Hunny asked innocently.

Gwendal nodded at him in reply.

"But I hear Wolfram's a guy... you allow that sort of thing in your country?" Hunny asked.

"It is not uncommon there," Gunter said quietly, thinking he had heard this conversation somewhere before…

The mechanical grinding of a heavy motor drowned out the rest of the noise in the room. Some sort of platform slowly spun in circles as it rose upwards from the floor. A lone female figure dressed in the buttercup yellow dress of the Ouran women's school uniform stood upon it, laughing maniacally.

"Hohohohohohohohohohohoho… Did I hear the beautiful sound of Moe?" Renge asked as the platform ground to a halt.

"Moe?" Shori asked with a confused look. "Moe implies that there is something cute and loveable, there is nothing moe about it."

"It is too cute! A sweet young boy in the first throes of passion, his heart wounded as he searches for his lost love!The knight in armor out to rescue his fair damsel in distress! It's the stuff of fairytales! So who, my tall dark and handsome stranger, is this fair girl who is so cruel enough to break her sweetheart's heart?" she finished, delicately wiping away a tear from her eye.

"**His** name is Wolfram," Shori deadpanned, reaching up to adjust his glasses, and frowning slightly. This girl was cute enough but kind of annoying, that should shut her up.

Renge blinked a few times. "His… Wolfram?" she asked. She stood there, lost in thought for several seconds. "So this is a yaoi love story?! Amazing!!" she cried delightedly. "Something for a mature palette, this can also be the stuff shojo romance is made from... yes... it is moe with a twist! I love it!! Tell me more..." she purred.

"Wolfram is the son of the ex ruler of the country he is from, so if anything Wolfram would be more like a prince than a knight..."

"Oooh, a prince? Oh be still my beating heart!" Renge warbled as she clasped her hands to her chest, and sighed.

"Miss, I assure you this situation is not at all like one of those trashy yaoi novels, my little brother is way too innocent for anything like that."

She smiled. "More like a shojo romance, then, how sweet!"

"Actually more like a dating sim gone wrong," Shori muttered under his breath.

"There's nothing like a good bit of shounen-ai to get a girl's heart fluttering with the sound of romance," Renge said as a profusion of glittery hearts flew out from around her collar.

She paused, turning to face him. "Did you say something about a dating sim?"

"Uh, yes?" Shori said, nodding nervously.

Renge fisted her hands and bringing them up, she let out a loud ear piercing squeal of delight. "Just like that new online game! Angelic Desire!!" she gushed.

"More like Pocky Park III, if you select the wrong gender in the beginning by mistake..." Shouri corrected, but Renge was not even remotely listening to him.

"I love it! It's soooo full of gorgeous bishonen you could die! You should try playing it some time. You'd be great at Raphael the art dealer... He's got glasses just like you and dark hair too!" Renge raved.

"Really? I haven't seen that title, but it sounds, interesting. Tell me more about it," Shori said, leaning in to hear her description better.

"Well, there's all these hot bishonen and they live in this big city like Tokyo only better, and there's Raphael the art dealer, Sergio, the florist, Ricardo the butcher..." Renge bit her knuckle as she held back her squeals. Just thinking about the guys in the game had visions of her rich fantasy life dancing in her head.

"And then there's Lucien, the teacher at the all boys school... he's tall blond and smoking..." she added."It's the best game out there! It's so much better than Yuriville, which is some cheap rip-off with all girls Boring doesn't even begin to cover what's wrong with that one. They call those state of the art graphics? I could do better on my laptop!"

"I wasn't happy with that one either, even if the title was appealing, there really wasn't much to do in it," Shori agreed, "but the other may not have anything that interests me in it, if it is all handsome men and no female characters."

"Oh, well there is the school nurse, and then there is Kieji, he's very feminine and even wears woman's clothing too," Renge told him dismissively.

"So you play these yaoi titles a lot?" Shori asked, curiosity piqued, "Aren't they all about gay male sex?"

"Yes... But that's the fun of it! No stupid girls getting in the way to ruin a beautiful relationship! The romance and power of a forbidden love and having to overcome prejudice to find true happiness, that is why those titles are so popular with us girls," Renge explained. "And there are so many great titles to choose from! Little lamb lost, Sweet babycakes pie, Angelic desire, Royal Love Academy! The list is endless!"

"Wouldn't that mean that all of the other players are either gay men or other women?" Shori asked; something niggling at the back of his mind.

"So...?" Renge said as if that thought had not occurred to her. "They do have their yuri equivalents. Sweet Tender Roses, Kittens and Puppies, Rose Heart Academy... I suppose mostly guys, lesbians, and prepubescent nerds play those too... "

"Hehe hehe" Shori laughed with a nervous cough... "But if a guy were to play, say the Angelic Desire game, what are the odds that the person playing a new character he met would be female?"

"Ummm... I'd say about 3 out of 4 of the players are female, why?" Renege asked perplexed.

Hmm those are some good odds --- "Oh no reason."

"Hohohohoho! For a minute there it sounded like you were interested in playing," she giggled. "But someone as gorgeous as you are must get lots of girls..."

"Well uh, not really.... I have had to focus on my career a lot and it doesn't leave much time maybe an hour here or two there just enough to-"

"Log on and play a game," she finished for him

"Uh, yeah. Sad but true" Shori sighed.

"Ever play, Sweethearts and gumdrops?" Renge asked him.

"No?"

Renge nodded. "I would suggest playing that one. It is slightly shounen-ai, so there is a large female fanbase but it isn't overtly yaoi like some of the other titles..." she giggled. "In the yaoi ones... well, let's just say the reward scenes can be like watching gay porn. I think you might be more comfortable with the more relationship driven titles. That is unless you enjoy watching that sort of thing," she added, her eyes wide and an almost hopeful expression on her face.

Over the course of the conversation everyone had drifted off, letting the otaku go on about games and such but the words "gay porn" did draw a few eyes their way.

"Uhm, I think I will stick to the regular bishojo games for now," Shori said. "But I will think about the online idea," he added at her crestfallen look.

"Here," Renge said, writing something on a scrap of paper, and handing it to him. "Take this." She stuffed the paper into his hand just as a high pitched squeal rang across the room.

"Yuu-chan! Sho-chan!" Jennifer Shibuya shouted as she rushed into the room. "Mamma is here boys!"

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but how did you get past the security and into the school?" Kyouya asked, stepping forward to stop her from getting any further into the room. "Don't tell me you are magic too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Magic? Don't be absurd," Jennifer snorted. "No one stands between a mother and her children if they have any common sense," she added, smiling sweetly as pained moans and groans can be heard echoing from the halls behind her.

Kyouya stepped back out of her way before he realized he was doing it. _'What is this?'_ he asked himself _'I am in charge here, aren't I?'_

"Who are your new friends, Yu-chan?" Jennifer asked as she approached her youngest son. "That one reminds me of Bob-san somehow," she added, nodding in Kyouya's direction.

"These guys are members of a club, the host club of this school. They have been kind to me, I guess, they did give us all dry clothes and they didn't call the police when I showed up here earlier unannounced." Yuuri shrugged. "Anyway, let's see if I can remember their names. The dark haired one behind you is Kyouya, and the blond over by Josak there is Tamaki. I can't remember the real name of the one eating cake there with Gwendal, but everyone here calls him Hunny. His friend is… I can't remember," he said, stuck.

"Mori," Hunny chimed in to help.

"Yes Mori, thanks, Hunny. The one that looks like me a bit over there, talking to Conrad is Haruhi and the twins are…" he pointed at each as he said, "Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Not quite, kiddo," Josak said with a grin.

"Oh, then Kaoru and Hikaru,"Yuuri said as he pointed them out again.

The twins looked at each other then at Josak. "I make my living being observant," the brawny red-head explained with a shrug.

"Oh, Haruhi, aren't you just the cutest!!" Jennifer squealed as something occurred to her like a light bulb going off in her head. "I would love it if you would come over to my place maybe I could even talk you into playing dress up with me?"

Haruhi stuttered, "S-s-s-sure," not sure whether this strange lady had guessed her secret or not.

"That settles it! Everybody is coming to my place I will make my special curry and we will celebrate my boys being home tonight."

"Mom, please tell me you have heard from Wolfram," Yuuri said, suddenly remembering that there was someone missing from the group.

"No, I haven't. You mean he hasn't found you yet?" Jennifer looked stunned. "I thought for sure with all of the good looking guys around Wolfram would be here keeping an eye on you," she added, starting to look worried herself.

"Could he have called after you left the house?" Yuuri asked looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Let Mamma check the voicemail," Mrs. Shibuya said. She used her cell phone to check for messages on her home number.

"Mama, this is Wolfram. I am in Japan somehow, I am lost but I will find a way to your home, hopefully soon. I will call back later; I don't know where Yuuri is. If you hear from Yuuri before I do tell him ... Tell the wimp that he'd better not be cheating on me with some girl or anything before I can get there!"

Jennifer grinned from ear to ear as she held out the phone to Yuuri, replaying the message for him.

Yuuri felt weak with relief. Wolfram was all right! He was making his way to the Shibuya household… "All right everybody, you heard my mother, let's go," Yuuri said. "We should be at the house if Wolfram calls back so he doesn't get the answering machine again," he said with a smile, watching relief wash over the faces of the rest of his advisors.

000ooo000

AN/ Well this is going nowhere fast… but it is fun. I intended to get a little more of the DN Angel guys (and some of the actual plot) in here this time, but I think it's better to wait till next chapter than to cram it all into the end of this one. Wolfram and Nekozawa will also put in an appearance next time in case anyone may have missed them.

As always I want to thank my reviewers:

Morena Evensong:

I do intend to have some of the Shori Ken 'friend of my brother, brother of my friend' flavor if I can remember to work it in. When Yuuri first came to Shin Makoku he didn't have a pact with the elements and couldn't do magic as far as Gunter knew… I am sticking with that idea for the guys when they travel to Earth too, less fires to put out that way :D

kuroneko1571:

Thanks so much for the compliments! I try to keep them close to character but at times I feel I fail epically. I am glad you are enjoying the story and look forward to hearing more from you…(let me know when I drift too far from what the guys should be)

Kira: hugyou hugyou hugyou. Thanks for commenting even though I rarely leave one on your writing because I forget to go read it again after you post it!!! Me bad 


	11. Chapter 11

The large black limousine pulled up in front of Urahara Shoten. Nekozawa quickly explained what they were doing to Wolfram before exiting the vehicle. "I need to buy an item or two here to do the spell to unbind you from me."

"Uh… this is a candy store," Wolfram observed from the sign out front.

"That's right, but it is a special kind of candy store," Nekozawa informed him. "I was blessed to find it. Beelzenef-sama sent one of his minions to lead me here one night.'

"Minions?" Wolfram echoed, a puzzled expression settling on his face.

"Yes, she is the most extraordinary black cat I ever saw. From the first moment I set eyes on her, I was captivated by her. Sleek and black, a real beauty and very intelligent too. As I watched, she stopped at a road crossing and waited for traffic to pass. I knew then that there was something really special about her. So I followed her. Through alleyways, across streets, I swear she was stopping to look at the street signs at times… praise Beelzenef she didn't lose me in all of the twists and turns. Once she arrived, she even sat outside as if she were waiting for me, before entering the shoten. That's when I knew she was sent to lead me here. This is the only place that has the special ingredients I need for my spells in stock. It's a good thing too, because I don't know where else I would find some of the items," Nekozawa weaved his tale as they exited the limo and entered the dimly lit, rickety looking little building.

"Oi! Cat-guy, who's this? Did you bring your girlfriend in to buy her chocolates?" a short, maybe twelve year old boy with bright red hair shouted from the other side of the store. "I am surprised to see you have a girlfriend as weird as you are," he continued as he drew nearer.

"I really need to find some clothes," Wolfram grumbled under his breath, shooting the kid a baleful glare.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Nekozawa said to himself. "Jinta, is Urahara-san in today? I need to buy some of the special inventory from him."

"Yeah, I will go tell him," Jinta answered, hoping Tessai wouldn't find out they were selling off his stores of home remedies and Chinese cure-alls as spell components to the strange rich guy.

000ooo000

Sinking gratefully into the overstuffed red couch in the third music room, Satoshi let out a sigh of relief. Everyone else, it seems, had decided to take Jennifer Shibuya up on her offer of a home cooked meal. He was also invited but he couldn't bring himself to go, she reminded him just a little too much of Emiko Niwa for some reason. Being in the same room with her made him feel tense and nervous. It was as if he were waiting for her to declare him her enemy and start yelling at him or something.

He was slowly starting to relax. It would be another half hour before he needed to check in with his men so he could afford the luxury of a few minutes to himself. Something tweaked at his consciousness and it took a few breaths for him to figure out what it was. Slowly it dawned on him that the magical aura he had associated with the Shibuya group had not completely gone away when they left. He was running through the most likely scenarios for this when the doors opened with a loud BOOM!

There was no telling who was more shocked when Takeshi came barreling into the room, dragging Daisuke behind him, expecting an interview with Gunter. Daisuke, who thought his friend had disappeared after their graduation from middle school never to be seen again, or Satoshi, who was now face to face with a part of his past that he wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

No, there were parts he definitely didn't want to remember as those self-same memories came flooding back into the forefront of his brain; the agony of having control of his physical body wrenched from him, the feeling of failure as his defenses crumbled and let the mad artwork seize him. The horrible stifling feeling as he took the taller, more mature form of the evil angel. The torturous pain as white wings erupted through the tender skin of his back, the sadistic glee with which Krad reveled in every moment of his pain, wanting his freedom, overpowering Satoshi and, taking over his body for his own. It was because he had not been able to keep his emotions in check. Because he couldn't help but feel some spark of warmth for the one who had tried so hard to be his friend even though they were supposed to be enemies.

Daisuke couldn't believe his eyes, frankly he had come along to check out the security at the school and see if he could grab the item he was after while he was there. There was no warning; suddenly he was looking into the face of the only person that could blow this mission.

Satoshi had evaporated from his life shortly after Dark had sealed himself and Krad away in the dark wings. Daisuke had been left alone, no one else could possibly know what he had gone through, but he knew it was just as bad for the other, maybe worse. While Daisuke grieved the loss of the phantom thief's personality from his life, the other boy would be recuperating and healing after the trauma of being possessed by Krad. Still, it sucked not having someone who understood to talk to and he resented it just barely. Seeing Satoshi now out of the blue, left Daisuke speechless, he wanted to run up and hug him just as much as he wanted to punch his lights out. This conflict of feelings left him suspended motionless until Takeshi broke the spell.

"Hiwatari! What did you do with Gunter-sama?" he shouted as he rushed forward to grab the startled man by the collar. "First the phantom thief Dark disappears then you do and now you are back and Gunter-sama is not where he is supposed to be!" he said, punctuating his words with neck snapping jerks on Satoshi's collar.

"Erk…" It was a really unintelligent noise for a genius to make, but come on, he was choking. "Shi…bu…ya…" he managed to wheeze out which got the overzealous reporter to finally let go, dropping him back onto the couch.

"What was that?" Takeshi asked.

After a few coughs and deep breaths, Satoshi answered, "Gunter was invited to dinner by Shori Shibuya and his mother."

"What?! The hottest male model in fashion and the famous politician are having dinner together? Just wait till my editor hears about this scoop!" he said, hitting speed dial one on his cell phone as he walked out the door.

"Are you okay, Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked, eyeing the other man with concern.

"I've been through worse," Satoshi replied, giving his one time nemesis a sidelong glance, "So tell me… How have you been?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject. Reminiscing about the nasty things Krad was capable of with Daisuke Niwa was not on his list of things to do today.

Their families were long time enemies after all; he was never supposed to consider the boy a friend in the first place. Unfortunately, it seems nobody had told Daisuke that, and in middle school, he had insisted on making friends with Satoshi. Even once he had found out that they were destined to be enemies, Daisuke had never wavered in his friendship toward him. He still had a spot in his heart for the red headed Niwa, but any warm and fuzzy feelings he had toward the boy had caused more than a little trouble for Satoshi back then. Back when allowing himself to feel any emotion at all could be enough of a chink in his armor for his family curse to take over his body and cut down all in his path, looking to capture and destroy the phantom thief Dark.

"I am doing all right, just here visiting Takeshi at his school. But why are you here?" he asked nervously.

"I work for the family of one of the students that attends this school as head of the private police force. I am here on business actually," Satoshi told him, studying his face for reaction.

Daisuke took in this information quickly. The last of the Hikari blood could surely sense the magic that had brought him there, and no doubt figured out what he was there to do already, but he felt he needed to keep up pretenses in case Takeshi was listening. If he came back later to get the artifact, would it be just like old times? Would Satoshi be waiting to try to arrest him? Daisuke's eyes lit up at the prospect of a real challenge again, after so long without any at all. "Maybe I will see you around then," he said, smiling broadly.

"Daisuke, where are you?!" Takeshi groused as he jogged back into the room. Grabbing Daisuke by the arm, he dragged the smaller man from the room, mumbling things about scoop of the century, and batteries, and film.

000ooo000

As time wore on, Yuuri's initial relief at hearing from his misplaced fiancée gave way to a fit of worry. Was the blond mazoku lost and wandering the streets? Did he have any way of communicating where he wished to go even if someone offered to help him? What if someone with less than good intentions toward him got hold of Wolfram, he was a very good looking guy and what if…? Yuuri whined a little, trying to swallow his fears down, and wait patiently. Wolfram was able to look after himself; he was smart and strong and would make his way home. He had to.

"This is delicious!" Tamaki raved while shoveling large bites of curried vegetables over rice into his face. "Such a basic commoner dish but so complex in flavor and texture it is amazing. Kyouya, you simply must try some of this."

"It tastes like curry and rice," Kyouya stated after trying a bite, earning wide eyed stares from both Tamaki and Gwendal, who were working on their third plate each of Jen Shibuya's family recipe curry.

"But 'kaasan," Tamaki started, when Jennifer herself stepped in and said,

"You are very lucky, Kyouya-kun. The curry is different in every house but it is always the best if it was made with love and whoever cooks for you must love cooking for your family."

"Actually my sister is the only one who has made this dish in the house, it was easy enough for her to be able to cook it and she was very proud of being able to put food on the table for us," Kyouya said. "Of course my father thought it was a waste of her time and talent cooking, but we all ate it to make her happy."

Jennifer smiled at the younger man, who reminded her a little bit of her oldest son, and said, "See it was special because it was made with love."

Tamaki sat looking forlornly at his plate. "But I don't have anyone to cook for me with love," he said sadly.

"Tamaki, do you think for a minute Shima and the rest of the staff would stay with you and that lunatic father of yours if they didn't care about you?" Kyouya asked, locking eyes with his overly dramatic best friend.

"But they get paid to be there…"

"Yes, they do get paid to be there, they have to work to make a living, but they chose to work for your father, knowing full well that your grandmother disapproves of you. Each and every one of them chose you over her and her money." The '_I made sure of that a long time ago'_ went unsaid.

"Of course, Tama-chan, isn't it wonderful that you are able to support the families of the people who love and care for you in your home? Why, I bet your cook has a special family recipe for curry that she would be happy to make for you," Jennifer chirruped.

"You think so?" Tamaki asked, his mood brightening. Turning to Kyouya, he said, "You know, I think we should make our own curry in the host club. It will be our host club curry of love night and all of the hosts can prepare curry for the lovely ladies… What do you think, Kyouya?"

"If that is what you want for our next theme, then curry dinner of love it is," Kyouya said flatly, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his slender forefinger.

Tamaki turned to ask Jennifer, "How difficult is it to prepare curry?" but she had already moved on. "Maybe Haruhi already knows how to make curry, I must go ask about that." And with that the blond prince of the host club wandered off searching for Haruhi.

Kyouya got the feeling he was being watched and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Ken Murata smiling at him and, shaking his head. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Nothing, that just brought back some old memories," the great sage said, turning away, but looking back over his shoulder to say, "Once upon a time, I too had a friend that I would do anything for. When I see you and your friend Tamaki together, I kind of miss the old days," before leaving.

"Once upon a time? The old days?" Kyouya snorted under his breath, "How old could that guy possibly be?"

"Ken is my age, I think. Or maybe he is over two thousand years old, it all depends on if you count his past lives or not," Yuuri told him helpfully, having just walked by close enough to hear him.

"Past lives?"

Yuuri looked at Kyouya and realized there was no way this guy would believe half of the stuff that counted as daily life where he was from, like flying skeletons and elemental magic. "Never mind; have you gotten any word on my missing friend?"

000ooo000

"How could you forget the book at school?!" Wolfram yelled, doubling over as he took a swing at the boy across from him in the back of the limousine.

"Relax; all of my other magical equipment is still there as well. All we need to do is go back and cast the spell now that I have the ingredients. I do apologize for not stopping to find some clothes for you, but maybe we can find something after we lift this curse."

"It is late now how are we going to get back in?" Wolfram asked as the car pulled up to the curb outside the gates of the school.

"Follow me." Nekozawa said mysteriously as he drew his cloak about him and pulled out the hand puppet that represented his family's cat god. Holding Beelzenef before him, he walked into the shadow of a large hydrangea bush set several feet to the side of the main gates. He beckoned Wolfram closer and suddenly the ground beneath them moved as a carefully disguised freight elevator dropped slowly into the maze of tunnels used to house all of the exotic foods and amenities provided for the students.

Wolfram reached out, grabbing Nekozawa's arm to steady himself at the sudden movement, but quickly released his grip and stood back from him when the elevator stopped moving.

"Stay close to me so you don't get lost," Nekozawa told him, before turning and, walking confidently down the hall…and face first into a large crate. "Who put that there?" he muttered. Feeling his face for injuries, he walked around the obstacle and made his way more carefully to the secret stairway that would eventually lead to the black magic club.

000ooo000

Satoshi was in the campus security center when the control panel registered an authorized use of one of the delivery elevators. Something was wrong, Daisuke wouldn't use such an average way to break in, he was expecting something much cleverer, but perhaps the redhead had grown complacent with no real challenges to his skills in recent years, who knew.

What he did know was that he was actually looking forward to matching wits with the Niwa thief again and he felt just a bit disappointed. Walking toward the lift, Satoshi pulled up short and ducked back into the shadows when it became apparent that neither one of the people who had just arrived were Daisuke. A small part of him danced for joy inside that this complication would make catching the other more difficult and for the moment he stayed out of sight until they passed him.

A brief glimpse told him all he needed to know. The magic club president was known to haunt the lower tunnels at night and was not dangerous, staying after to work for long hours on what he believed were real magical spells. Very little of what the black magic club knew was accurate from what Satoshi could gather. The lack of real magical knowledge rendered them harmless in his opinion. Walking just behind him, was someone that he hadn't seen before, a cute blond girl in a pink night… wait wasn't there a boy in a nightgown missing earlier? Satoshi grabbed his cell phone and dialed his boss's number. "_Found… one Wolfram_."

000ooo000

AN: Wow, it took me forever to update, sorry. I get things done in my own time I guess *scratches back of head*

I do want to acknowledge my reviewers. If no one reviewed I would probably still finish the story but it wouldn't be near as much fun.

Thanks for taking the time to comment:

**SadistxFujix**: that is exactly my opinion on this type of crossover, thanks for the nice review.

**Bz** : Awe thenk you.

**Marie Ravenclaw** : hope this chapter didn't disappoint, there wasn't much with Wolfram and Nekozawa fighting, they are concentrating on breaking the spell for now. Thank you for reviewing.

**Flamingpurplebunnies** : sorry so late.

**i-am-turk-fear-me** : thanks!

** ficlover08**: Yeah, Murata should find a way to punish him.

**Nobody in Particular** : thanks for the praise hope to keep entertaining you

**moonlightstar12**: Thanks!

**geetac** : there should be more Shori, Renge and gaming soon too

**kirayasha aka kira** :pets the beta

**hwoosh**- : I love your name it's so fun to say, glad you are enjoying this even not knowing one of the anime it tells me I might be doing something right :D

**The Cook's Girl** : glad you like it

**Morena Evensong**: yeah, Jen never did make much sense though did she? (I needed to get them out of the school somehow.) There was some of the roving reporter in this chapter I hope it wasn't disappointing. Thank you so much for leaving such a nice review I really appreciate the effort.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolfram followed the other boy through a winding maze of stacked boxes, some of which had writing on them in mysterious, foreign languages he could not decipher. From what he could see, it was some sort of storehouse for goods shipped to the school similar to the storage rooms adjoining the kitchen back at home. Except that those rooms had only been stacked to the rafters like this area was when things were in preparation for a large ball or council meeting. He had a feeling that this was the normal state for this area of Ouran High. Several twists and turns later, there was a staircase and once up it, the halls became more familiar.

Satoshi hung back at the bottom of the staircase, his suspicions confirmed, those two were heading toward the black magic club room. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Kyouya's number.

000ooo000

"Wait, Daisuke…" Takeshi said, after dragging the other boy half way across Tokyo, figuratively speaking. "Do you know where Shibuya-san lives?"

"No, I thought you did the way you took off like a shot there," Daisuke answered, smiling nervously. "Do you want to go back to the school and ask Satoshi for the address?"

"No. But I think we probably have to anyway," Takeshi answered, grabbing Daisuke by the arm and taking off back in the direction they had just come from. "I will get this story, even if it kills me!" he proclaimed to no one in particular, raising a fist to the sky as he rushed down the busy sidewalk, drawing anxious looks from the nearest in the crowd.

000ooo000

Tamaki and most of the rest of the host club were still enjoying dinner in the kitchen, but Kyouya had managed his way to the living room. Sitting on the couch, he half listened to some sort of tale that the long haired supermodel, known as Gunter-sama, was telling to a handful of interested onlookers. As Gunter went on, it became apparent that Yuuri had heard the story before by the way the boy's eyes had glazed over, and the twins were having fun pointing out that some of the words that apparently did not translate well into Japanese from his native language. At one point, it seemed that one of the prior kings of their land had married a swordsman and they had lived in a castle made of blood oaths where the king grew all of his children in the castle gardens… definitely had to be a translation thing.

Kyouya almost jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he had set it to vibrate since hearing the ringtone over the current cacophony in the house was not guaranteed. He casually stood and looked for a reasonably quiet corner to answer the phone in, he ended up stepping into one of the back bedrooms, apparently Shori's old room, judging by the unlikely pair of people glued to a computer monitor as they played through some sort of ecchi dating sim game, but at least they were doing it relatively quietly.

000ooo000

Nekozawa grabbed the small pot of essential oils he had anointed himself with. It seemed like it was so long ago, yet truthfully it was only earlier that morning. Thinking better of it, he sat it back on the shelf. After all, it had taken him several minutes of waiting for the stuff to absorb into his skin, before he felt comfortable putting his clothes back on and it would just be too strange to go through all of that in front of a stranger … the dose he put on this morning would just have to suffice.

The crystals were once again placed in their proper order, and the wards drawn in salt and chalk on the floor. Black candles were re-lit, as was the brazier, and it once again belched small puffs of smoke from burning resins and incense. Nekozawa removed the book from the altar to the dark arts, opening it to page three hundred and twenty seven. He took a steadying breath, prepared to once again chant the incantation…

"Pinnacle of the Hikari blood, do as your creator has foretold, draw upon the strength of this humble tome and unfurl your wings in the twilight as I command. By the power of the cat god, Beelzenef, I call fourth the golden haired demon of inferno and bind him to do my bidding! Nepeta cateria, nepeta kokanica, nepeta souliei, nepeta ZANDAENSIS!" Nekozawa finished the incantation and threw a handful of incense into an ornate brass brazier.

The air shimmered and purple smoke billowed from the brazier. As the air cleared he could see Wolfram standing in the summoning circle with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell kind of a spell was that?" he asked.

"Well, I followed the incantation from the book as closely as possible," Nekozawa said sheepishly, "but some of the pages were really badly degraded so I substituted a few words of power of my own to fill in the gaps," he finished swallowing audibly.

"You what!" Wolfram squawked, how could anyone be so foolish when using magic? Even a baby knew that in order to use magic you first formed a pact with one of the elements and then you called upon spells of that element. What this guy was doing was beyond dangerous and blatantly stupid. Wolfram felt the by now familiar discomfort as his anger toward Nekozawa rose, he reached out and punched the other in the shoulder, willing to undergo the torturous pain that wracked him for it, in order to drive the point home. "Do not ever do any more spells again…ever," he managed to pant through gritted teeth as his knees buckled and he was reduced to a crawling posture on the floor, gasping from the aftereffects of the magically induced punishment for raising a hand against his… master? No! Never that; summoner.

Nekozawa moved forward to help the other boy to his feet and as he crossed the salt and chalk barrier, encircling the boy, the pattern on the floor started to glow subtly at first but with increasing brightness. Neither boy noticed at first, but someone else did.

Satoshi watched from the doorway, the book it had to be the book. It was practically pulsing with magic energy, like the huge slow beating of a giant's heart. And the pulse was getting gradually stronger. He could feel it before he registered visually; there was some sort of barrier that was being stretched thin and almost breached. Satoshi was moving on instinct, he had to get to the book and stop it; something horrible was going to happen if he didn't. He could feel something pushing from the other side of the barrier as he wrapped his hands around the book and wrenched it free from a stunned Nekozawa's grasp. He spun away and tried to exit the protective circle, only to be deflected back inside by the now strengthening magic. Holding the book tightly, he sensed that whatever was going to happen would be happening very soon, the cover had started to glow a gold color while arcs of neon purple lightning danced across it and played harmlessly on his hand.

"Get out of the circle!" he yelled at Nekozawa and Wolfram, making shooing motions with his free hand, as he watched the book in the other warily.

Not needing further instructions, the two obeyed him and were able to cross out of the magical radius easily. They stood and watched as the glow of the book turned from gold to white, the electrical charges turning black and the two energies swirling together into a ball which spun fast in place over the book, before shooting directly into Satoshi's chest. A small, swirling ball of black energy split from the white at the last moment and flew from the room unnoticed, just before the bright ball enveloped Satoshi and flared brilliantly, before seeming to fade away.

Satoshi looked down as the ball of light spun against him, slowly forcing its way in. He recognized the falsely pure aura like remembering an unpleasant smell, or a bad dream. He fought more out of habit than anything else, but in the end there was nothing he could do.

_Satoshi-sama_! he heard in his mind.

"Hello, Krad," Satoshi half mumbled as everything went white.

The resulting brightness was too much for Nekozawa and he fell to the floor, fainting from too much light exposure.

Wolfram, reeled from pain and sickness brought on by Nekozawa's plight. He heard Satoshi mutter what sounded like a muffled "oh crap" as the head of the Ootori private police force slowly collapsed to the floor. The book fell from Satoshi's grasp and suddenly the only light left was that from the candles once more. Wolfram cursed everything he could think of, as he fought off waves of pain. The spell hadn't worked. He was still magically bound to Nekozawa.

000ooo000

As they approached the school, Daisuke felt something was odd, it was like a pressure was building and whatever was opposing it was about to give. It felt somehow familiar, a bit like Hikari magic and a bit like…A sudden realization hit him, and he was rushing past Takeshi for the large ornate gates of the school. It took him seconds to disable the alarms, open the decorative wrought iron gate, and hurry for the main entrance of the school, leaving a very confused reporter in his wake. The front door was easy to get through as well, too easy. Daisuke began scanning around him for traps. Hiwatari would definitely have known to expect a break in soon, and it would be odd if he hadn't set a few nasty surprises for him. Apparently a frontal assault had been ruled out by the genius though, because nothing sprung itself at him or threatened to impale him as he ran full speed down the hallways. He turned one corner and was hit right in the stomach by a ball of darkness, the faintest hints of purple sparks dancing across his abdomen where it had hit him and seemed to sink unhindered into his body. Daisuke gave voice to an inarticulate squealing noise, before crumpling to the ground.

000ooo000

Earlier that evening…

"Good work," said Kyouya as he ended the call. He stood, quietly mulling over how best to use the information he now had. The missing person had apparently been spotted on Ouran school grounds by the commander of his personal police force. What Hiwatari-san had been doing at the school this late was a matter he wanted to discuss with him at some length later on. For now, he needed to decide whether keeping this information to himself or sharing it was more to his advantage. Either way he was going to leave this room before the ecchi antics on the computer screen started to duplicate themselves in real live right before his eyes. He was almost sure he didn't want to back a nerd like Shibuya in the political arena now.

000ooo000

"Thank you so much for helping me out with the dishes, Haruhi-kun, Ken-chan." Jennifer said to the two that were elbow deep in the soap filled sink. "And also thank the twins and Yozak-san for clearing the dishes from the tables for me."

"It's the least they could do after inviting themselves along for dinner like they did," Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense, I may not have directly invited them, but they were near enough and I did suggest everyone come home for dinner," Jennifer reasoned. 'And besides it has been fun entertaining such a lively group tonight," she added with a smile.

"Tadaimaaaa?" Shouma Shibuya was clearly out of his element, walking into so many people in his house unexpectedly.

"In the kitchen dear!" his wife hollered "I invited a few of Yuuri's friends over for dinner tonight," she added as her explanation for the crowd currently hanging out in her living room.

Shori picked that moment to decide to emerge from his former bedroom and get a drink of water, pushing his way past Ken as he reached for the tap.

"You may want to let the water run for a bit; it is hot, older brother of my friend," Ken said with a grin in one of his usual ploys to get a rise out of him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I will be sure to take your advice, friend of my little brother," Shori replied dryly as he got his drink and left the kitchen.

"He's in a good mood." The great sage sighed disappointedly. "He is usually a lot more fun to pick on." Turning to Shouma as he entered the kitchen, he smiled. "Welcome home, dad, momma tells me you have been working late this week." He greeted his friend's father with a smile.

Shouma nodded, barely acknowledging the friend of his youngest son, as he turned to his wife.

"Shouma dear, isn't it great? Yuuri has come home for a visit and he made some new friends," she trilled at him as she pounced on him, giving him a big hug in greeting.

000ooo000

"Daisuke!" Takeshi shouted as he caught up to where the redhead lay on the ground, unconscious. He couldn't rouse his friend and he didn't know if he should try to move him or not or even how badly injured he was in the dim lighting of the after-hours school hallway. Takeshi was relieved, when after a moment he heard Daisuke groan loudly.

"I knew you would be back," the redhead shouted, grinning from ear to ear he sat up in the hallway, and lapsed into silence. The expression on his face was changing rapidly, as he seemed to go through every emotion in existence.

"Are you alright?" Takeshi asked as he watched as the redhead rocked back and forth in place. Tears were beginning to stream down his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, and he mumbled incoherently. He seemed to be losing his marbles.

"_**Daisuke!"**_Dark crowed within Daisuke's head_ "__**Great to see you, kid, oh you are not a kid anymore, ne? Wow, it's strange getting to be in the same tamer twice like this. I must have missed a lot. How long has it been?"**_

"_Six years, Dark, you've been sealed away for six years. Are you okay?"_

"_**Yeah, being sealed was not as bad as it could have been I guess, I barely noticed time going by and Krad pretty much left me alone after the first few fights."**_

"_Really?"_

"_**Once we quit trying to kill each other, we kind of just existed there. It was getting kind of boring." **_

"_I'm so sorry, Dark; we didn't have another way to trap him… I knew you would be back, I just didn't know when. I thought I might have to have a fourteen year old son before I could see you again." _Daisuke, who had had this conversation within his head, nodded to Takeshi, realizing he probably looked damn crazy to his friend since he couldn't see or hear Dark.

"_**It's okay, Daisuke, I knew it would be that way. I wasn't as sure as you were that I would be out with the next generation either. It's damn good to be back."**_

"_I knew you would be back as long as we still had With, he looks like a cute little pet rabbit but he is your familiar right?"_

"_**Hmm you might be onto something with that, by the way, speaking of the next generation, how are things with you and Riku, you two get married yet?**_

"_Well, Riku got married… but not to me, it turns out we didn't have so much in common as we got older and we kind of drifted apart, were still really good friends though."_

"_**Oh, well that is going to make things difficult. Unless you have someone else you are all romantic and drooly over?"**_

Daisuke shook his head and smiled_ "You won't be able to force a transformation and take over my body by showing me mushy images of anyone anymore. This time we get to do things my way."_

"_**Don't be so sure, I still have my ace in the hole,"**_Dark answered

"_Oh, what's that?"_ Daisuke asked

"_**You'll see**_**,"** Dark replied enigmatically as he faded into the back of Daisuke's mind. **"**_**But for now, I need a nap." **_

Takeshi was still concerned about Daisuke even several minutes after the redhead had begun to act normal again. He insisted he was not hurt or crazy; but he had been stunned by whatever it was that had hit him.

"I don't know, Daisuke, it seems like a big coincidence that we see Hiwatari again after all of this time and weird things start to happen like back when we were in middle school," Takeshi remarked.

Cold dread settled into Daisuke's stomach at those words. If he was reunited with Dark then what was Satoshi going through right now?

000ooo000

Satoshi lay on the floor, struggling for control of his body as Krad tried to take over and transform them into his likeness. He didn't remember it being so hard to contain Krad before, but since their separation Satoshi had allowed himself to grow if not warm, then at least not as emotionally distant as he had been as a child. Finally, he made a decision and relaxed, giving in to the angelic demon of the Hikari line. He still felt the pain as the white wings tore through the skin on his back and the headache from being shoved into the back of his own head, but this time it was easier, almost gentle compared to the others when he had fought it all the way.

Krad stood up and looked around the room, confused. There were two males who he did not know laying unconscious on the floor. He had just been sitting and rotting in a horrible limbo, and now he was out and in control of someone, some Hikari kid no doubt… but wait this was no kid, could it be?

'_**Satoshi-sama**_**?**' he asked within his own head.

'Yes, Krad, it's me.'

'_**What happened? You helped seal us away, why am I back?**_'

'It didn't work as you hoped, I did a lot of research and put some thought into it and you didn't want to become the black wings living alongside Dark, did you?

'_**No.**_'

'An eon of living without someone that was made to be a part of you, it's driving you insane trying to fix it, but to get him to seal you together like that, it was a desperation move and it didn't work did it?'

'_**I had hoped we would rejoin as we were meant to be, but it didn't work. Now I am positive that I will have to kill him to take back the power that was ripped from me when we were split apart.**_'

'Even though that much power will make the balances of magic unstable and cause huge amounts of destruction to the world? It seems Dark got all of the common sense in the split. I did a lot of reflecting on the Niwa family as well while you were gone and I came to a conclusion about you that I never would have thought of without knowing them.'

'_**And what would that be?**_'

"My family has viewed you as a curse, a parasite from the beginning. Those at risk of being your next tamer have been raised as I was, to feel very little emotion and in that way be able to keep you from taking over their bodies. The flaws with that plan are obvious; humans have emotions so you were always able to eventually wear us down and by the time you did many of my ancestors died young from the strain of fighting you or sometimes even by your hand. All the while, you were made to feel unwelcome and feared and that has branded itself into your personality and your dealings with us. The Niwa, on the other hand, welcomed Dark as a kind of family member who visits now and then, they train their potential tamers with skills they will need for him to recover and seal the artifacts they deem dangerous. The relationship is so different between Daisuke and Dark and you and I that I can't help but be a little jealous of them. If I feel like that now, you must have felt it hundreds of times over. So I think I will try something different, and I know it won't make a huge difference in your feelings toward me or the Hikari as a family but … Welcome back, Krad. Life gets boring without challenges, I kind of missed you.'


End file.
